A Stolen Life
by jlove34
Summary: Edward fled Forks to escape her-escape the overwhelming allure of her blood. But Ed returns to his former home only to witness an accident involving the same girl-his singer. Edward brings the girl home, and after much deliberation, he chose to change her. With the treaty broken, can the two factions settle on a truce? Can Bella love a vampire who has stolen everything?
1. Accident

**This is a re-post.**

**Thank you Megan and lostinabeautifuldaydream from PTB for this chapter! ") Thank you!**

* * *

**_The most painful moral struggles are not those between good and evil, but between good and a lesser good. - Barbara Grizzuti Harrison_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1-Accident_**

**_Edward_**

***Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.***

* * *

Emmett's little, red Jaguar catapulted through the familiar curves with ease. The engine roared delightfully beneath the hood, responding immediately to the gentle pressure on the accelerator. The throaty sound reverberated against the cliffs and disappeared into the darkness.

As the wind blew across the hood and through my hair, the worries of the day began to dissolve and waft away, thoroughly filling my nostrils with the sweet brine of the ocean. I allowed my mind to disengage, and without the constant cacophony of internal voices, I was able to unwind, settling comfortably into the leather seats.

It was unseasonably clear and cold for a mid-September night, and the road glistened brightly in the glare of the headlights, blanketing the pavement with cerulean light. The trees and foliage were coated with a light sheen of glass, Courtesy of an earlier rainfall. Yet even encased in their icy cocoons, they still retained the brilliant green hues of a summer quickly retreating.

The evening seemed relatively calm, nothing exciting or out of the ordinary. However, the ocean was anything but calm. The grayish-purple waves ebbed and flowed, crashing into the cliffs in curtains of foamy white froth.

I shifted into a lower gear and slowed the vehicle, allowing a herd of deer to scamper across the road. Their breath clung gently to the air, wafting the delicious, gamey smell of their blood towards me. The proximity of the blood awakened the predator within me, and venom seethed in my mouth.

There wasn't any reason to hunt the creatures. I had fed several days ago, but their proximity awakened the feral, bloodthirsty creature with in me, momentarily consuming my mind and body. I took in a deep lungful of air and held my breath, willing the haze to clear from my mind. Ramming the clutch into the dashboard, I shifted up and punched the gas. The wheels screeched as they made contact with the road, propelling me to a higher speed—another gear—faster. Faster and faster I careened around the winding road, my yearning for blood weakening with every mile. The quicker I went, the easier it was to forget such a thing existed.

This was a fast trip—just a short jaunt to Seattle and back, with a quick stop in Forks. Alice had tasked me with an errand, or rather a scheme. I didn't need to read her thoughts to determine that; it was written clearly across her face, and she knew it. She apparently was in desperate need of some items from the old house. For all I cared, she could drive herself. She was fully capable. But she insisted that I must be the one to retrieve her blasted things.

My sister had ulterior motives that only she knew. Therein lays my problem—the little pixie had become quite clever with her evasion tactics, spending the better part of fifty years perfecting her exasperating skills. Whatever the scheme, it gave me a chance to drive the old car. Plus, being able to escape from the house didn't sound like such a horrible idea.

I hadn't been back to Forks since that day. The dreadful day my blasted vampire nature threatened to destroy me. If I had given in to the urges, it would've unveiled us for what we were—what horrible creatures that we were, and everything that Carlisle built for us would've fallen apart like a house of cards. That little girl would've died simply because of her blood. It was so alluring, so delectable that I fled, leaving every one of my family members behind, shying away from the human world for a time. All of the memories and trivial little trinkets left behind in that big, glass-filled house. My family followed me not long after and we settled into a large manor just on the outskirts of Seattle.

The glossy, cherry paint glinted in the moonlight, triggering the trivial memories of the day's antics. It had been an enjoyable afternoon in the garage, which isn't something that can be said for me on a regular basis. Reading and music fill my time, while the others have mates or jobs to occupy theirs.

The little car was Emmett's. He had named her Rochelle, after a hot little redheaded number he met outside of a bar in Chicago, Illinois, one night in the early 40's. It surprised me that he would buy such a thing, moreover, that he could fit into the small cab. Generally he preferred trucks and Jeeps.

Emmett looked at the car the way he looked at Rosalie—with lust in his eyes. When I found myself unwillingly pulled into his thoughts, I found out that the car's namesake had met her bloody end at his hands. He never spoke of the last time he had taken a human's life. However, he held this human in high reverence, or perhaps he only wished to honor her life in this small, trivial way.

The way he spoke of Rochelle made Rose overly jealous, and it wasn't long before Emmett got hit with an airborne wrench in her fury. Rosalie believes she is the goddess of sex appeal, so Emmett and I had a great time ribbing her for her conceited nature.

It didn't help the matter when we began comparing blondes to redheads. I have always been partial to brunettes, but for the benefit of annoying, I agreed with Emmett—redheads are hotter.

Anything and everything near throwing distance of Rose went flying toward us. I barely escaped with my own head attached. Emmett was in hog-heaven, and his laughter echoed throughout the garage. He loved when Rose got all aggravated. She became a tigress on a mission, with her primary purpose—to make him suffer, or forget, as the case might be. I think they both get off on fury.

What ensued following Rose's outburst forced me to flee the house, conceding to Alice's plan. I didn't wish to be engulfed in visions of violent and angry sex, or quite frankly, catch a vision of anyone's nakedness. Being in a houseful of couples wasn't exactly pleasant for a telepath, especially one that doesn't have a mate himself. _Cold shower, anyone?_

Carlisle had intended, once upon a time, for Rose to be my mate. However, she was far too vain for my taste. Rose had been devastated, at the time, that she didn't turn my head. She has never been one for rejection. I was secretly delighted when she had brought Emmett home. It allowed me to avoid the entire situation.

I chuckled under my breath at the memory and reached across the seat to grab my phone. Rose had done a fine job restoring the little car. The only thing she had left was to find a stock radio. For now, I would have to settle for whatever music I'd uploaded to my phone. While I was reminiscing, I wasn't entirely paying attention to the world around me as vampires are often easily distracted.

If I had human reflexes, I would've never been able to stop. The little, red Volkswagen that appeared directly in front of me was taking the corner at a snail's pace, and I practically had to put my foot through the floor to slow the Jag. The brakes groaned in protest at the action. This annoyed me far more than it should. I had a terrible dislike for slow driving cars.

My headlights flooded the little vehicle. I could see a man and two women in the car. The woman in the passenger seat was fiddling with the radio and scanning rapidly through the small selection of radio stations that the upcoming town offered. She prattled about unimportant events of the day and I found myself instantly bored. The man was internally fuming about the slick roads and it caused me to laugh.

The man, I could tell wasn't entirely human. His brainwaves seemed different from regular human minds. I had felt similar brain waves before. That was the same night that my family and I met the Quileute tribe while unintentionally hunting on their land. I'd hoped to never come upon them again. Yet, here they were—alive and well.

When I had come upon the little, red car, I had been tempted to pass them at lightning speed, but for the moment I was preoccupied with the passengers of the car. I could give a rat's ass about the driver, but I decided that I would follow them to extinguish my curiosity about the other passengers.

I strained to hear the other woman's thoughts, but immediately realized her mind was void. She was an invisible marker on the radar. I was completely surprised. I had only come in contact with one other person whom I could not hear their internal voice. It was frustrating, but yet intriguing to find another. My mind made an instant connection with the memory.

The girl and I had met briefly four years ago. She had been the primary reasoning for moving away from the little town of Forks. Just thinking about the girl made my un-beating heart quiver and venom flowed into my mouth.

I weaved back and forth, absentmindedly throwing my headlights from one side of the road to another. I continue to contemplate driving away. Nevertheless, I remained behind the little car. _Was this the same girl?_ Or, pray tell, had I found another oddity amongst the throngs of humans? Our brief encounter had haunted my daydreams since that very day.

Catching a glimpse in my peripheral vision, I turned my head and saw several more deer running down the small embankment and onto the road. They trotted across the second lane and stopped in the headlights of the little car, frozen, uncertain which way to flee to avoid the impact.

A lump formed in my throat as I watched the driver of the Volkswagen swerve to miss the animals. The brakes and tires squalled in protest, fishtailing to the right as it slipped on the icy pavement. The two animals scampered in opposite directions, causing the driver no choice but to plow through the guard rail.

The metal yielded like butter being cut with a knife, groaning in protest as it parted. Anxiety filled my abdomen as I watched in horror as the car dropped out of sight. The sound of metal hitting rocks and glass exploding filled my ears, an almost sickening sound. Flashes of family and friends—terror—engulfed me as the images flitted through their thoughts. Cries echoed the darkness.

Yanking the wheel to the left, I pulled the car over to the side of the road, my own tires protesting loudly to the movement. Before the tires of the old Jag had completely stopped, I had launched myself out of the car and gazed over the side. The car was several feet below and its front tires hung precariously over the side of the cliff. The slight movement of the passengers swayed the little car which was perilously overlooking the wintry, dark ocean. Angry water lapped violently at the shore, anticipating the souls that would undoubtedly plunge to its depths.

Salt, brine, and blood assaulted my senses_. So much blood._ It seemed to coat everything—scarlet paint splattered across the rocks. The perfume was overwhelming, so completely mouth-watering that I was forced to hold my breath as the fire burned relentlessly in my throat. I clutched my head in my hands and trembled, consumed by the demon within. The need to lap up every drop caused a foggy red haze to blanket my mind. Then the wind changed and I was assaulted by yet another smell—werewolf.

I found myself in my own personal purgatory, surrounded by burning embers and painful memories of the lives that I had consumed. The monster clawed its way up my throat, reminding me how delicious the crimson liquid would feel as it coated my throat—the nectar of life that rested only inches below. When I did not yield, he began to beseech me to free him from his prison, screaming for dominance

_You can do this, Edward. You must restrain yourself. It's only blood_—_so much blood_. _Damn it! Snap out of it. The girl is down there suffering, you fool! She might die and you'd never know_! my internal voice shrieked.

Then the wind changed and I was assaulted by yet another smell—werewolf. This new scent effectively drew me out of my haze and allowed me to think more rationally. I launched from my perch and slid down the steep embankment, navigating my way down the cliff with ease, bounding off rocks and through brambles. The thorns and brambles reached out and clawed at my clothing, ripping the delicate fabric in my haste. Yet, I had no choice but to continue as I found myself drawn to the wreckage—drawn to the silent mind.

The engine compartment of the little car was crushed inward, pinning the driver to the seat. As I came upon the driver, the stench that rolled off of him was enough to knock me out. The sickening combination of perspiration, rotting earth, wet animals, and testosterone radiated off his skin and burned my nose profusely. And in my current situation, I welcomed his stench gladly. The wolf was slumped over the wheel in an unnatural way. I listened for the heartbeats of the passengers as I combed the car for the girl. I felt satisfied when I picked up two beating steadily in their owner's chests. I could leave them where they lay and call the authorities when I returned to the vehicle.

I continued the search for the remaining passenger but found her missing. I panicked, standing motionless on my precarious perch, eyes and ears open wide. My eyes combed the area and suddenly fixated on the windshield, having not noticed it previously. It was shattered into thousands of tiny shards on the rocks below.

The wind picked up and swirled around my body, wafting the delicious smells into my nostrils, yet again. My mind was plunged into turmoil, the monster laughing at my pain. My mouth flooded with venom. I swallowed the vile liquid and winced as it burned its way down my esophagus. I grabbed my head between my hands and roared with the agony.

A movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. The girl was there—a crumpled, bloodied mess on the rocks below. The blood was hers, tempting and delicious, billowing toward me in a cloud of fiery haze. The pull was overwhelming, electric and alive, almost stronger than the yearning for her blood. She needed me and I needed her, although, why I did not know.

I scrambled clumsily from my perch with almost human reflexes, swaying with each step I took. When I'd reached her, I dropped to my knees at her side, hovering over her small frame. She moaned with utter agony.

"Talk to me—stay with me," I said loudly. "I'm here and I promise I'm going to help you, but you're going to have to stay awake for me."

Silence filled the space between us and sorrow washed over me in waves. My hands fluttered restlessly about her broken body. I reached out and touched her hair, and my hand settled into a pool of warm moisture. I retracted my hand and held it out in front of my face, watching as blood dripped from my fingers. I gazed at the blood like I was the one bleeding.

I was frozen. The smell was intoxicating, and more than I could bear. I raised my soiled hand to my nose and inhaled. A drop fell onto my lip from my bloodstained hand. The moment it touched my lips, I lost all self, greedily sucking the warm, delicious nectar from my hand and fingers. Closing my eyes, I relished in the taste, both warm and rusty, caressing my taste buds and flowing easily, deliciously, down my throat, extinguishing the fire as only human blood could. I savored every drop and licked it from my lips, not allowing even a miniscule amount to be wasted. Human blood was just how I'd remembered, a beautiful bouquet of flavor and perfume. Animal blood, while it nourished, could never fully extinguish the need.

Suddenly, I knew I must have it—all of it—every drop that remained in her tiny body.

Going against all sense of reason, ignoring the overwhelming pull to save her life and rolled the girl over into my arms. Her body was lifeless, yet her heart still beat—sporadically, but still beat—soon it would not. I heaved her small, helpless body into my chest.

My body ached for the one thing that could truly satiate the thirst—a hunger that I have denied myself for decades. It only took a fraction of a second and one drop of the crimson liquid to fall upon my lips to solidify my decision. My actions would undoubtedly seal my fate. _Would Carlisle forgive me for this?_

Cleaving her neck gently into the palm of my hand, I leaned in and inhaled the perfume of her skin. She smelled of freesia with a hint of strawberry. It was all mixed up with the divine smell of blood. I licked my lips in anticipation.

_Blood—so much blood._

Opening my mouth, I leaned into the hollow of her throat. With my free hand, I brushed her long, auburn hair, matted with blood, away from her neck and face, running my fingers across her jugular. Her ivory skin looked as fragile as the red film that swathes a tomato, and I knew my teeth would sink into it like warm butter and the blood would explode into my mouth.

However before I could drink another drop of the lovely nectar, a tiny, cold hand reached out for me and cupped my face.

"Do the right thing," she said softly.

Her hand fell away and slid down my neck, resting where my frozen heart once beat


	2. Death Becomes Her

_**This chapter corrected by Megan and Edwardsfavoritebrunette from PTB. Thank you!**  
_

* * *

**"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness, errors, and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing."**

**― Anaïs Nin**

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Death Becomes Her_**

**Edward**

* * *

It revolted me that I was the sort of creature who would take advantage of such a horrific situation. I detested myself for even considering ending this poor girl's life. Although Carlisle might have saved my physical body, whatever remained of my humanity died with my heart.

For half a century, I had pretended to be something I was not. I had tucked my true self away in a box—the part of myself that murdered indiscriminately with little remorse. I eventually conceded and adopted Carlisle's way of life. My father, for all intents and purposes, believed that by not partaking in human blood, we could somehow maintain a portion of our humanity—perhaps our souls. That simple nuance simply skirted the truth. We were damned regardless of our diet. The devil raised his ugly head, thrust his mangled, fiery claws into our chests, and ripped out our souls, dragging them into the depths of hell. Evil resided in my veins—my timid, gentle nature had been replaced with the cold, calculative eyes of a killer with an insatiable appetite for death—for blood.

Four words. She'd said four simple words. The expression could have a thousand meanings, a million implications. _Did the girl know of my despicable nature? Could she simply be disoriented? _ I pondered her words for several seconds, rolling the possibilities around in my mind, eager to decipher the true significance of her obscure, they quelled the monster within me, for the time being, at least.

_Do the right thing_, indeed.

Question after question popped into my mind. Preserving anonymity was the Cardinal Rule. There wasn't any other decree, save one, that we were bound to uphold. The punishment for breaking that rule was death. The sentence was often enacted quickly and without discrimination.

Cradling the girl tenderly into my chest, I stroked her hair and rocked her gently for an immeasurable amount of time. She was beautiful, though most people would find her wounds grotesque. But even disheveled and broken, she was the most arresting creature that I'd ever laid eyes on.

It was difficult to know where to proceed from here. Of course, I had the appropriate medical training to heal her wounds, having attended medical school several times. However, I had never been able to apply my knowledge to practical use. Carlisle had mastered vampire restraint centuries ago. Yet I didn't have the strength to assume his role, as he'd once hoped.

I held all the knowledge I needed to save this girl's life, yet I allowed shock to continue to paralyze me, the allure of her blood anchoring me to the spot. Shock. _Is it possible for vampires to go into shock?_

The girl's breathing was labored, her heart weakening by the second, thudding erratically in her chest. If I didn't do something soon, then I might as well have allowed the bloodlust to consume me. She lay dying in my arms, deteriorating before my very eyes. I had the knowledge to save her… or the cure to heal her. Thus far, neither truth looked appealing. In fact, the latter disgusted me.

"Edward, have you gone mad? Why would you think such things?" I scolded myself aloud.

I didn't have long to consider my choices, because in one terrifying moment, her heart paused infinitesimally before it beat its last thud triumphantly beneath her ribs.

"Damn it! Stay with me,"I said sternly_. _

I dropped my head into my free hand, unknowingly smearing the girl's blood across my face. The monster clawed at my throat, desperate to break out of my impenetrable hold and taste her sweet blood. However, the beautiful and vibrant child that lay in my arms, her face still contorted with pain, didn't deserve to be defiled. Fate was a cruel and merciless demon who stole the young from their mother's breasts and the vibrant from their dreams. Her identity was a mystery, but she awakened a piece of my former humanity. I refused to let her go.

"You can't die," I commanded.

Holding her lifeless body in my arms, I pressed my ear to her chest. No pulse—no spark resided in the girl's body. Even in death, her heart sang to me—humming the most melodious tune that had ever graced my ears. Ever so gently, I laid her body out on the rocks. Her auburn curls, matted with blood, splayed out around her face like the halo of an angel.

The sound of the wind whistled through the trees and scattered the broken glass around my knees, producing tiny little tinkling noises as they bunched around my legs.

"God, I refuse to let you have her," I yelled futilely at the heavens. My voice echoed across the rocks and disappeared in the night. God may want her, but I was going to try my damnedest to change his mind.

Lacing my fingers together, I began chest compressions, pumping her sternum repeatedly, ever mindful of her tiny, delicate body. Nothing stirred within. I continued the repetitive motions, willing her body to reanimate—willing that small, fragile organ to restart and pump the necessary fluid through her veins. If the heavens would allow a second death, I would gladly go to hell and back to prevent her premature death. I'd lived my life, several lifetimes to be exact, but this beautiful, innocent girl had yet to experience hers.

Her skin and lips began to turn ashen from the absence of blood and oxygen to her core cells. I panicked and continued my fruitless attempt at resuscitation. I refused to renounce her life and allow God to claim her soul so soon. Just when I believed my actions to be futile, I heard the faint sound of a once silent heart beat once more, pumping the necessary life force though her veins. I sucked in an unnecessary breath and let it out in a huge sigh.

_Thank God_, I thought and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Praying to a God— who'd up until now, I'd believed to have forsaken my kind—seemed ironic. But, I would thank him nonetheless for favoring the girl in her time of need. Presently, I would express gratitude to Beelzebub himself if it kept her heart beating.

I didn't dawdle and scooped her up into my chest, laying her head against my shoulder. My throat smoldered at the proximity of her blood. I held my breath in an attempt to quell the fragrance of her blood, ignoring the nagging, uncomfortable feeling that accompanied not breathing. I sprung lightly to my feet and traversed the rocks with ease. When I eventually reached the top, I thanked the heavens again for their mercy.

I looked below at the Rabbit and felt a spasm of remorse for only rescuing only one of the three passengers of the vehicle. However, it was only momentary guilt and quickly vanished from my thoughts as I, once again, sensed the remaining heartbeats.

Sprinting towards the little red car, I grasped the passenger side door and opened it, nearly ripping it from the hinges in my haste. I laid the girl gently on the leather seat and wrapped her more securely in my jacket. Then I proceeded with the seat-belt, strapping her lifeless form as tightly as I could. I pressed my ear to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief for her heart still beat, albeit shallow and erratic.

I pounced lithely into the backseat and effortlessly swung myself into the driver's seat. I reached into the glove compartment and retrieved the little silver cell phone that the family reserved for emergencies. Pressing the keys on the numeral pad, I entered Carlisle's number and waited on bated breath for his voice to fill the silence.

"Carlisle speaking," he announced cordially.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Let me know in some reviews! **


	3. The Sands of Time

**Chapter Beta-ed by Megan & Raina/RaindropSoup from PTB**

* * *

**_"We, as humans, can by no means stop the sands of time. The sand cannot and will not slow; it has a journey to fulfill, trickling one granule at a time out of the hands of God. Either he can choose to open his hand and release the sand all at once, or he can minutely allow the grains to fall. We cannot stomp, yell at the heavens, drag our feet, or refuse to go; our birth and demise are in his hands. For he alone chooses the time and the place. So live and love, as you will, for his hands are almost empty." ~ Jamie S. (me!)_**

* * *

***Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.***

**_Chapter 3-The Sands of Time_**

**_Edward_**

* * *

Driving proved to be an almost impossible endeavor. We'd only driven two miles before her heart, once again, began to waver. I pulled over to the side of the road and resuscitated her once more. I refused to allow her life to be forfeit, and I was full of apprehension that I would not make it in time. I carefully extracted her from the vehicle, wrapped one arm securely around her upper back and torso and slipped the other underneath her upper thighs, cradling her to my chest. I slipped the hand that embraced her shoulders underneath her arms and rested it above one breast. Using two fingers, I began repeatedly compressing the middle of her chest as you would a child, afraid after my previous resuscitation that I would unquestionably break her ribs.

Soon, if it hadn't already, her body would slip into shock, causing rapid organ failure and possible brain damage. Sadly, in her current state, she would not last more than ten minutes. Luckily, from our present location, I could make the trek to our home in five. Continuing my ministrations, the two of us flew through the trees and took a shortcut down to a small ravine, bounding across several fallen trees and over a tiny creek.

Once inside the final cover of trees, about a mile from the house, I picked up speed. My father was waiting to catch a glimpse of the grievously injured young woman who I had so selfishly kept from heaven. For all intents and purposes, the young woman was dead. I was only prolonging the inevitable, artificially pumping her remaining blood through her heart and vessels. It would be a great tragedy to never again catch her gaze. I could not bear the thought. If she could not be saved by our enhanced abilities and extraordinary gifts, then what was the purpose of this life?

When I finally stepped out of the little grove of trees, I caught my first glimpse of the long, winding driveway that led to our home. It was nearly invisible to the outside world. Our secret abode was perfectly suited for a family of vampires who wished to preserve their anonymity. With acres of neatly tended grass and tall shrubberies, the three-story brick mansion awaited me. The house was adorned with many intricate architectural detailing and encompassed by an exquisite marble courtyard. Featured prominently in its center and heavily laden with small white and pink blossoms, stood a lone cherry tree, the crowning glory of my mother's garden.

As we dashed across the yard and through the courtyard, I was still attempting to keep my precious angel alive. Standing at the bottom of the steps, I glimpsed my father, Carlisle, with his medical bag resting in his capable hands. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. If anyone had the ability to tear the girl back from the jaws of death, it would be him.

**_Carlisle_**

* * *

I caught my first sight of Edward as he emerged from the trees. I had expected him to arrive by car, but by the look of the situation, driving was not an option. He had the girl wrapped up in his arms and cradled to his upper body, rigorously performing chest compressions. Visually I could see that she was critically injured, but as they drew closer, the condition of her blood told me so much more. This young woman was suffering internally, as well.

Failure seemed imminent. With all of my advanced skills and supernatural abilities, I couldn't perform miracles. For Edward's sake, however, I would attempt the impossible. But if God wished to call her home, then I could not stop him. My only option was to inject her heart with enough venom to keep it circulating throughout her body. Otherwise, she would certainly perish.

Edward detested our unnatural existence and despised his very nature. The heinous violence that the vampire race had inflicted upon humans for the love of carnage and sustenance disgusted him. In his early days, the two of us discussed the meaning of life and the meaning of vampire existence. Just as I had done, Edward had studied every religion, poured over doctrines, and researched the histories, determined to find the truth. In the end, he deduced that vampires would be eternally damned, just as my father had concluded.

I understood these atrocities quite well. My time in Volterra had convinced me of that, and while I had enjoyed the camaraderie of the ancient leaders, their utter disregard for human life was appalling. I chose to continue my search for acceptable companionship elsewhere, only to realize that suitable company might not exist. When Edward's mother beseeched me to save her son at any cost, I conceded to her wish. I would create my own lineage, my own companionship, even if it damned me in the process. I shall never regret creating Edward, Esme, Rosalie, or Emmett. The four of them were my greatest accomplishments in this strange world with its menagerie of abhorable individuals.

* * *

When Edward reached me, I leaned over the girl's body and placed my ear next to her chest. I had no need for the stethoscope in my hand. My enhanced hearing told me everything I needed to know. But for appearance sake, I always kept it near.

"Edward! To my study," I commanded, "I have the best light overhanging my desk."

My study was on the third floor, overlooking the courtyard. The two of us made quick work of the stairs, and once we had arrived at our destination, I flicked on the fluorescent light that hung above my mahogany desk. After moving my laptop, I used my forearm to clear the remaining items off onto the floor. The clatter of items echoed throughout the room.

I removed my jacket, unbuttoned the cuffs, and folded the sleeves high on my forearms. Edward, using great care, placed the girl onto the desk. I grabbed the silver letter opener out of the top drawer and used it to open the girl's shirt so I could assess her injuries.

I swiftly began my work, checking her skull, spine, and neck as Edward continued with her chest compressions. She had fractures in all three areas and lacerations on various points of her body. Coupled with the copious blood loss, her injuries were fatal. Laced with the venom and her grievous injuries, I knew her transformation would be excruciating. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Edward, we must do something right this instant_, I beseeched with my thoughts, leaning down and brushing her matted hair from her neck.

"Don't!" he snapped, shoving me away.

_Be reasonable, son._ _For all intents and purposes, she's perished_. _Let us attempt to salvage what we can._

"What about the hospital? You would have the proper tools you could possibly—"

I held up a hand and shook my head, cutting him off. "She cannot be saved. Please. You have only seconds to consider. Why bring her to me if you only wished to condemn yourself to misery? Bringing a human so mortally wounded into a house full of vampires, unless you planned on changing her, was reckless. You could assess her injuries just as quickly as I could have. You could see that death had her by the hand and would guide her home. But you stopped him. Why?"

"You know how I feel about this."

"I don't have all the answers, Edward. The joy of helping others has fulfilled me. Saving lives that might otherwise be lost gave me purpose. And those unfortunate souls who could not be spared, I rescued a wholly alternative way. The world can be a glorious place, son, even through the eyes of a vampire. You just have to know where to look. I, too, had reservations, with both you and Esme. Let me do this." I half-smiled in his direction. "I can see she means a great deal to you."

"How can I even consider condemning her to a life like this, Carlisle? God! Why is this happening?" He buried his hands into his hair and yanked at it in frustration before dropping them uselessly by his side.

"Maybe that's exactly what she needs, son."

He scoffed and grasped the girl's hand. "God has forsaken us, Carlisle, simply because of what we are. But she's innocent. Why would he let her die?"

"That's life's biggest mystery, Edward. Every being on this earth has asked that very question. Humans die everyday. I wouldn't necessarily assume that all those who perish were forsaken. However, it doesn't diminish the tragedy of it all." I looked at my son and nodded my head, gently running my fingers through her hair. "If I had my choice, Edward, I would bring her over…for you. Just know that her injuries are beyond even me, now. I know you will do the right thing."

"Yes." Edward gazed down at the girl and balled his fists at his side, growling low in his chest. His pain was almost palpable. This was not an easy decision for my son. "Alright, I'll do it, if only to spare me the misery of losing her."

I leaned down quickly and prepared myself for the task at hand, brushing the remainder of her hair away. Edward had prolonged his decision for far too long. I opened my mouth and prepared to deliver my venom, but centimeters from her throat, he grabbed me and shook his head. I whipped my head up at him with wide eyes, completely perplexed by his hesitation.

"If she's damned regardless, then it should be me who delivers the first bite. It should be me, the abhorable creature that I am, the monster who, not one hour ago, considered drinking her blood. Now, it'll be me who drags her down to hell with the rest of us."

Face tight and grim, he leaned in and brushed her wrist across his cheek, inhaling her unique scent.

"Please forgive me for this," he whispered as he sunk his teeth into her wrist.

~And that was when the frenzy began and all hell broke loose.~


	4. Chaos

**Chapter betas Megan and beautiful. nightmare.x from PTB. Thank you!**

_**Please review. I enjoy them immensely.** _

* * *

**_"...you're in my blood spreading through my heart— pumping me numb."  
― Coco J. Ginger_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Chaos_**

**_Edward_**

* * *

The minutes preceding my decision were excruciating. There were choices to consider and lives that hung in the balance, hers specifically. Granting the girl immortality would irrevocably alter our family dynamic. I should have let her go. It was the course her soul was destined to take. However, I had essentially always been a selfish creature and my heart longed for hers, preventing me from following the morally correct path. A war had ensued within me, and my fears and reservations had consumed me in their muck and mire.

I stood over the precipice with her life in my hands, my insecurities and unfounded belief hindering my rational mind, causing me to hesitate far longer than I should have. If I changed the girl, would she detest this existence as Rosalie and I have? Or, instead, would she revel in the liberties it afforded her as Emmett had?

Rosalie loathed her transformation even more then I. She loved Emmett. Of that I had no doubt. But I truly believed if she had the chance to be human once more— to be able to bear children and grow old with her beloved—she would give up this life and sprint toward her freedom without a second glance.

I pulled the girl's arm next to my face. The aroma of her blood and the electricity of her skin ignited every nerve in my body. My throat burned with the proximity of the blood.

"Please forgive me for this," I whispered softly into her ear. _I hope you can, because I'll never forgive myself, if you don't. If I let you go…I can't even consider letting you go._

I raised her arm and parted my lips, inhaling the delicious aroma of strawberries and freesia that coupled agreeably with the scent of her blood. I ran my tongue across her delicate skin. Its salty, sweet flavor delighted the monster within, and he rattled his cage in anticipation. He craved more than just her skin. He craved blood. I hesitated no longer and plunged my teeth into her skin. It yielded effortlessly, as though I were dipping my fingers into warm water. The blood exploded into my mouth, flooding it with the decadent liquid. My vision immediately clouded with the fiery, red haze of pleasure and my body stiffened with satisfaction. I greedily swallowed the delicious nectar, and the feeling of it running down my esophagus quelled the ache that had burned there for decades, igniting the ravenous beast within. I closed my eyes and relished in the warmth of her skin, feeding the beast from the crescent shaped wound on her wrist.

Before I could drain her veins of their vital liquid, a stone-cold body rammed into mine and we crashed through the nearest wall. Plaster, wood and paint rained down in a choking cloud of white debris. My attacker screamed warnings at me and slapped me across the face. The demon in me didn't care about this insignificant vampire who wrenched him from his prey. He craved more of the blood that lay only inches from my lips. As we struggled, I snapped my teeth violently in all directions, wielding them like venom-coated daggers and sinking them into his flesh repeatedly. My attacker pummeled me along the side the head and wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders in an attempt to restrain me. I continued to fight, weaving and twisting easily out of his grasp. A low guttural growl burst from my clenched teeth, and I hissed a warning at the fair-haired vampire before me. I roundhouse kicked my rival in the chest, and the momentum propelled him though the open doorway.

In the blink of an eye, I was once again crouched over her, sinking my teeth into her soft flesh, once again sampling the scrumptious crimson liquid. Four bodies wrenched me away from my prey, dragging my body out of the room. The largest tackled me backwards and our bodies were plunged into a perpetual death match as we tumbled down the stairs, breaking windows and walls in our struggle.

As soon as we reached the bottom, I found myself secured under three bodies, one of whom had my neck secured tightly between his arms. He whacked my head into the floor several times as a deep guttural growl escaped my lips, garnering another wallop to the skull.

As I gasped for unnecessary air, the front door opened and my nostrils were flooded with the cool, crisp breeze, momentarily clearing the haze. Yet, even breathing the untainted oxygen didn't expunge my yearning for the girl's blood.

"Well, now. What do you think about that spanky? Eh?" Emmett whispered in my ear, his arms tightening around my throat. "Dude, you really screwed the pooch! Bringing that girl here was a bad idea. If we hadn't disobeyed Carlisle, you would've drained the poor girl dry and perhaps tore apart our father in the process. I, for one, wouldn't have been able to handle hearing you whine for the next decade or two. Plus, I can't say I'm happy about running into a room full of blood, human blood at that, to save the poor kid from your sorry ass!"

"Take Edward out of this house. Now!" Carlisle said frigidly from above, every word dripping with disappointment and fury.

**_Carlisle_**

* * *

Attending to the girl, I contemplated the mess that I had helped facilitate. That poor child suffered at his hands—at my hands. It was foolish and irresponsible of me to assume that Edward would be able to control that side of himself, even though he'd shown remarkable restraint up until that point. I failed to consider that he might not be able to maintain such control once he tasted her blood.

He was young to this life. I undertook his creation with the best of intentions, believing I could both save his life and keep him from his basic nature. From infancy, I had expressed my aspirations for his development and instilled my morals. I hoped that my teachings would manifest within him and he would be as happy as I in those endeavors. I suppose that was every father's struggle. To set high goals and be ecstatic when they are met and disappointed when they are not. But alas, he still struggled with restraint. Now, her blood was on both of our hands, regardless of the catalyst that caused her injuries.

I took each of the girl's limbs and bit into her flesh, instilling more venom into her body in hopes that the acrid liquid would seal her wounds and smooth the progress of the transformation. When I was satisfied, I took a large syringe out of my bag and filled it with additional venom, sinking the needle deep into her heart. She whimpered, but no other sounds graced her lips. She was strong. I'd never witnessed someone fight so hard to stay alive. I had no doubt that, if she survived this harrowing ordeal, she would be quite a spirited individual.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as her heart kept a regular beat. However, she was silent, and that both perplexed and interested me. All of my other progenies, including Esme, endured excruciating pain the moment that the venom entered their systems. Perhaps, due to the extent of her injuries she could not feel the pain, as of yet. Whatever the reason, her case was fascinating.

As I left the room to garner the necessary items to properly cleanse my bloodied office, which unfortunately looked as though it harbored a murder scene, I realized I had not escaped my son's wrath. I reached up and touched my neck—a searing pain erupted under my fingertips. Then I surveyed my limbs and realized I'd been bitten twice on my right arm. I shook my head and ran my hands shakily through my hair, sighing loudly.

_Oh, Carlisle. What have you done?_

Grabbing soapy water, bleach, and a washcloth, I returned to the room and took a comprehensive look around me. The room had been plunged into chaos. Broken furniture, plaster and wood littered the floor. But to my amazement, my desk, computer, portraits, and bookcases were still in pristine condition. Not that those material possessions mattered in the slightest.

I laid my items on the flood and scooped up the girl, placing her gently on the leather couch. Pleased that she was still with me, fighting to stay alive, I smiled slightly. Tipping my head to the side, I gazed appraisingly at the young girl. Under the inches of blood, I could see what had drawn my son to her. She was going to be a lovely immortal. Perhaps my newest addition would complete my son's existence.

I returned to my desk and cleaned every inch of my office until it was free of blood, dumping the sullied water down the toilet and burning the rags.

"Esme, darling, I require your assistance," I stated softly, knowing she would hear me.

The light of my life, my partner in all things, appeared silently at my side. Without even glimpsing her face I knew she was there. My wife rubbed my shoulders and rolled my tightened muscles within her tiny hands, soothing me with her loving touch. She flitted around and grasped my chin, tilting it towards her.

"What do we do now, Esme?" I looked deep in her adoring eyes, expressing my sincerity. She rewarded me with a bright smile.

"What we've always done, my love—we adapt."

"Since she does not require additional medical care, I would feel more comfortable if you finished tending to her needs."

"Of course, darling." She raised her hand and gently stroked my cheek, instilling a small sense of peace with her touch. Then just as suddenly as she arrived, she flitted away.

I returned to my desk and slumped down in my chair, placing my head on my folded arms. While I lay motionless on my desk, Esme cleansed my newest daughter's body of spilt blood and dressed her in clean clothing courtesy of Alice, throwing the soiled items into the fireplace. I hadn't even heard my daughter enter the room.

"I have failed our family," I said despondently, looking up into her face. "He almost killed that girl, and I should have protected him from his basic nature. I should have protected her—changed her the moment I realized she was not going to survive. She was so young and innocent."

"Weren't we all just as innocent once?" my wife questioned earnestly at my shoulder.

Esme was correct. Every one of us was as equally innocent prior to the venom, and that realization comforted me slightly. I dropped my head onto the desk again, quite unwilling to move as I wallowed in regret. Esme sat on the desk and pulled my head into her lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tucked myself against her breastbone. My angel began humming a melodious tune and ran her hands softly through my hair. I sighed softly, unsure how to proceed from here.


	5. The Rubber Band Effect

**_Betas-Megan and beautifulnightmare.x from PTB. _**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

**_"When I consider the short duration of my life, swallowed up in the eternity before and after, the little space I fill, and even can see, engulfed in the infinite immensity of space of which I am ignorant, and which knows me not, I am frightened, and am astonished at being here rather than there, why now rather than then?" ~Blaise Pascal_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer.*_**

**_Chapter 5-The Rubber Band Effect_**

**_Carlisle_**

* * *

Esme and I sat motionless for several minutes whilst I regained control of my emotions. My breakdown was uncharacteristic but also cathartic, in a way. It was not often that I allowed myself the luxury of failure, even though it happened on occasion. It was both foolish and irresponsible of me to have not been more attentive with this particular situation. Yet, I often made such mistakes in regards to Edward.

After my atrocious meltdown, I was almost embarrassed to raise my head and gaze into my beautiful wife's eyes. She would think less of me, think me weak. Regardless of my fear of rejection, I had much more pressing issues to attend to.

Everything about this situation was abnormal. Edward, who had so fervently opposed gifting a human with immortality, chose to do so himself, and that in of itself astounded me. He had been so young when I brought him into this life that often he struggled with the art of restraint. Yet, out of love, I allowed him to proceed and the results were disastrous. Whatever the catalyst, the damage was done. Yet, in a way, the ramifications would be everlasting, for the girl and for my son.

Edward had the propensity to over-think every miniscule decision, dissecting and analyzing ever aspect. He would likely wallow in his misery for ages, succumbing to bouts of melancholia. For his sake, I fervently hoped the girl would forgive him in time.

Once my momentary lapse of control had been quelled, I lifted my head and gazed into my wife's ocher eyes, which held nothing but acceptance and adoration. She placed a hand on my face and smiled.

"Are you well, darling?"

"Esme, I apologize for my actions. I acted as though I were a child. Definitely not dignified. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I implored

"I will always forgive you, Carlisle, when you have wronged me. However, it is not me to whom you should apologize. Edward is beside himself with grief. He will not listen to anyone else. Please go to him, my love. Forgive him and forgive yourself, as well, for in three days time every one will have more pressing issues to attend to," she said softly and resolutely.

"As always, my angel, you astound me. Your wisdom knows no bounds." I kissed my wife on the cheek and ghosted out of the room in search of my son.

* * *

**_Bella_**

The darkness engulfed me. The weight of the horrible void bore down heavily on my chest, inhibiting my movements and making it difficult to breath. Death was near. I could feel its fiery fingers pulling me from both sides. A war was raging within my body, repeatedly dragging me over the precipice and yanking me back. My breath was stolen from my lips only to be replaced with pain. The sensations were overwhelming, strong, and relentless, nearly soliciting my defeat.

However, I could not leave this world. I refused. My family, my child, depended upon me. Realistically, I was uncertain how long I could repress its advances. Soon, death would come for me, collect me, and I would be powerless to stop it. Either angel or demon would take me by the hand and we would jump off the cliff together, twisting in an eternal dance.

Occasionally the silence was broken by voices. The voices were soft like velvet, calm, warm, and inviting. I wanted nothing more than to follow them, wrap myself up within them, and use them to ward away the shadows. Yet I dared not move for fear of more of the unknown.

Soon the silence was shattered by loud crashes and boisterous voices. Death had come for me, and I braced myself as the grim reaper's scythe slipped into my wrist with little resistance. Agony—pain of unspeakable intensity exploded into my flesh, igniting my body with acid. The dark sky beneath my lids smoldered and shattered into millions of tiny shards, exploding into the void above my motionless body in a whirlwind. I watched the pieces ghost across my vision, landing on various points of my body and setting me ablaze.

As the excruciating fire ran rapid, consuming my flesh and bones and liquefying my veins, it reached my skull and set it alight. As the flames crackled and popped in my brain, fiery fingers reached down and clawed at my vertebrae, awakening every muscle in my body and gifting me my voice. I screamed at the top of my lungs, repeatedly begging God to end my agony. However, the torment raged on. No one cared to end my pain. Instead, death threw me onto my eternal pyre.

Rolling over onto my knees and tucking them close to my chest, I grasped my head and dug my fingernails into my scalp. My brain, like the darkness, detonated and showered a cloud of hot ash around my consciousness, blanketing me with hot coals. The flames roared loudly inside my head, and I placed my hands over my ears and screamed for the racket to cease.

Just when I believed Hell could become no hotter, the fire grasped my heart in its razor sharp claws and tightened his fingers, stifling the blood flow. My heart hammered in my chest, beating more rapidly than humanly possible. It purred like the engine of a sports car, beat like the wings of a hummingbird, and roared like a jet engine upon take off. With every thump my chest burned hotter, drawing the fire from my extremities to stoke the flames— blistering and never-ending.

My heart was at full capacity. I could take no more torture, and I silently prayed the end was near. I wanted nothing more than for this madness to end and the pain to subside. There was no measure of time in this purgatory. The days, hours, or minutes seemed to drag on into eternity. I only hoped for an answer to my prayer.

As my limbs became my own and the fire dipped into my core, my rigid body waned and I tumbled into a heap of mush, relaxing when the fire began dwindling away like melted ice. I listened intently to the intermittent thuds of my heart and was delighted when the organ slowed and came to an abrupt stop. I sighed loudly, thankful for whatever deity answered my prayers. I lay in darkness expecting the angels or devils to collect my soul. But no one came. No bright light. Nothing.

I reluctantly opened my eyes. Everything was so crisp and clear, and like a sponge, I soaked in every inch of the room. My eyes halted mid shift, captivated by the particles of dust in the air. They danced lightly across the room, pirouetting across the large expanse like ballerinas on a stage. I watched them for a moment, enraptured by the novelty of the sight. I blinked my eyes in rapid succession and found myself startled by the stark contrast from light to dark.

Turning my heard upward, I marveled at the opulence of my surroundings. The ceiling was tall and gave the small room a much larger feel. A strip of border wrapped around the room in a delicate flower pattern, further extenuating the height. To my right, deep crimson curtains hung grandly over a large window, pooling on the carpet like a decedent dessert. To my left, a large, mahogany desk sat regally in the corner, bordered by dozens of bookcases and mountains of books that smelled of old parchment and decades of dust.

As I studied the room, I was ripped from my silent contemplation by sweet, melodious music emanating from just beyond the window. I could easily hear the birds chirping and a light breeze as it rustled through the trees. Further still, I could sense small animals scurrying in the soil. These sounds bordered on idiosyncrasy. I shouldn't be able to hear so clearly.

Suddenly, I found myself curious, and the splendors that lay outside the window called to me. Sitting up, I realized my body felt strangely light and responded before I consciously willed my limbs to move. Before I believed it possible, I found myself at the window, gazing out upon a magnificent courtyard.

As I watched the gentle sway of the grass and the whirlwind of pink and white flowers, I unconsciously touched my throat. It felt raw and slightly parched. I swallowed the small amount of saliva in my mouth and winced as the acrid liquid smoldered down my throat.

Before I could contemplate how to remedy the situation, my body tensed, picking up tiny nuances of soft sound as they wafted into the room. The hum was almost undetectable, even with my enhanced senses. The rattle of a handle and the soft footsteps from below ignited a new feeling in my strange body. Suddenly, I felt trapped in the tiny room, unable to strategize an escape. There was a window, yet I was three stories up. My body would break into a thousand pieces at impact. No, that would not work. Something else, perhaps. _Damn it! I can't wrap my head around anything. There must be another way!_

The noise of footsteps echoed throughout the house, and I closed my eyes, pin-pointing each individual sound as it was pursuing me. I could feel the malevolence wafting through the floor boards. I scrambled to the corner and crouched, my hands instinctually curling at my side, waiting for an attack. I unconsciously growled deep in my throat and startled myself. _Did that sound come from me? Surely not._

I could distinctly feel six bodies stalking me like angry predators, their minds heavy. Although, I couldn't understand how I knew such things. As each person drew closer, I felt something profoundly different about each mental signature. Four figures were void of power, while the remaining three radiated both heat and energy. My body gleaned their influence like a magnet and it swirled around in my brain. The closer they came, the more power I gathered. It became an almost excruciating and foreign entity inside my mind. I needed it to stop.

I immediately closed my eyes and flattened myself into the corner, holding my hands securely about my head, hoping to hide from the minds that were violating me. As the energy increased, so did the pain and it exploded into every cell in my body. I arched my back and wailed loudly.

Six lovely creatures entered the room, and I gasped, unsure how I could handle any more of their torture. Three of the lovely creatures were blanketed by a pinkish-blue aura—the neon colors ebbed and flowed around them like mist— a deadly combination of fire and ice.

Sharp tiny nails jabbed into my brain, poking and prodding at me their painful assaults. "My head! Why are you torturing me? Do you have no compassion? Stay where you are!"

I opened my eyes. My head was still on fire, aching like the fire in my throat. The six entities kept their distance and quietly stood just inside the doorway with curious looks etched across their perfect features. Even engulfed by pain, I could appreciate their splendor. All of the six were ethereally lovely, with pale ivory skin and caramel eyes— save one. His eerie crimson eyes, brimmed with dark circles, caused the hairs on my arms to stand up and my body to become rigid. A devil in a room of angels.

I curled myself in a tighter ball, closed my eyes, and shook with terror, quelling the fight or flight response that was goading me to respond. I could feel one of the minds as he drew closer, his energy radiated through me. I screamed with pain, clamping my hands over my ears.

"I can help you," one of the males said imploringly. "Can you feel my influence? I can issue calm around you. So you can focus."

"Don't come any closer, you're hurting me," I wailed. However, he didn't heed my warning.

I opened my eyes and stared at the beautiful boy as he slowly stalked towards me, leonine and slender, crushing my mind with his own mental energy. He was covered in scars and I trembled at his advance. He was dangerous. My body instinctually stiffened, preparing for an attack. Once again, my instincts urged me to run, to escape my entrapment, but the pain anchored me to the spot. I growled deeply and hissed warnings but during my confusion, he tackled and straddled me, pinning my arms at my side and tucking them under his knees. Then he placed his hands securely on both sides of my face and sent a wave of energy into my skull. His influence seeped into my skin like molten lava, and I struggled to free myself of his assault.

"She's fighting me. I can't penetrate her mind. The backlash is almost painful in its intensity," my attacker yelled over his shoulder, still pressing his hands against my face.

Finally my struggle paid off and I was able to successfully wrench my arms and face free of his grasp. Once my limbs were unobstructed, I reached up, seized him securely about the face, and sunk my teeth into his throat, halting his advance mere millimeters from my own. With his face securely within my hands and his own digging into my shoulders, we tumbled across the room. Once again he gained the upper hand and pinned me on my back, straddling my tiny frame as we lay perpendicular to the window. Yet, even in our precarious position, neither one of us relinquished our hold.

We continued to struggle with fervor. I would not relinquish my body to this fiend. I would fight him for all eternity, but I would never yield. Our combined anger became a stifling presence in the room. His mental signature continued to flow freely into my mind, threatening to overwhelm me with agony. Just when I thought I could fight him no longer, the energy began to transform within my palms, growing in intensity and thrumming like a heart— becoming a life unto itself. The pulsing entity was incredibly painful, an almost burning sensation that radiated from my skin. I found myself unable to control the power as it throbbed within my limbs, and before I was conscious of the action, I released my agony like a rubber band, propelling the boy's body through the glass window and showering my body with glass.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Tell me! ")


	6. The Merits of Light and Dark

Thank you all for following and commenting on this story! It really warms my heart! Continue Please! This story has currently been picked up by Project Team Beta, but they are currently only on Chapter 2. So, this chapter is still raw and hasn't been seen by a Beta. Please ignore the errors and Enjoy!

* * *

**_"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_**

**_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_ Chapter 6-The Merits of Light and Dark_**

**_Edward_**

* * *

**_3 days prior_**

After I was ushered out of the house, forcefully I might add, by my brothers and my two sisters, I took off into the trees and headed towards my meadow—my sanctuary, unencumbered by the minds that crushed me. Not that their actions weren't warranted, in fact they were necessary, to my dismay. I'd always prided myself on my stellar control. But even after doing the impossible, running through the forest with a bloodied human in my arms, I'd failed at the most important task—keeping my promise. I'd promised her help and failed miserably at the task. It's likely that she'll despise me for eternity. I felt as though I were the embodiment of pure evil, ruled by the monster that I once controlled. My actions were far from honorable and I loathed myself for it.

I lay looking up at the clouds for several hours, internally chastising myself for my deplorable actions, when Carlisle silently appeared by my side. As always his thoughts were kind and thoughtful. His love and compassion completely unwarranted considering the sad state of affairs that I'd plunged our family into.

"I've come to apologize, Edward," he said thoughtfully.

"You've come to apologize to me?" I said dubiously, turning to look him square in the eye. I could see his thoughts clearly and I knew him to be sincere, but I still had to look at the man I called father, to really know he was telling the truth.

"Yes, must plead for your forgiveness. I should've realized that you would've been unable to quell that portion of yourself enough to change the girl. But I was blinded by my love for you and allowed it to cloud my judgment. Even though you showed remarkable restraint in bringing the girl to me, you still weren't ready to attempt such a feat. Had Rosalie offered to change Emmett, I wouldn't have allowed it. Yet, I conceded to your wishes and I haven't a clue why. Even I have a twinge of bloodlust every time I change a human and I've done it successfully four times. As I said, Son, I have wronged you. Please forgive me?" he pleaded sincerely.

"Damn it, Carlisle! Why do you have to be so noble about this? I totally fucked up. I almost killed that girl. If you and the rest of the family wouldn't have been there, I would've been laying here mourning another stolen life. Why do you put me up on a pedestal? I'm a deplorable person... monster and I don't deserve your love!" I snapped.

"You, Edward, deserve all the love and happiness this world can offer. You deserve everything you want in life. I promised your mother I would save you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life living up to my promise. But, you are no monster. Grief has tainted your thoughts, Son. Stay here. Feel what you feel but don't leave us. Whether you know it or not, the girl means something to you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have bent your principles," he said, patting me on the shoulder.

Then I was alone with my thoughts. _Damn him and his compassion!_

* * *

**_Bella_**

Looking at my hand, I realized I had done something extraordinary. Yet, the mechanics of the events were unknown. My actions weren't typical human behavior, they bordered on supernatural in which I was not. Or had my death predisposed me to these oddities? Everything was so confusing.

The boy had used his internal powers on me. We collided with the force of a freight train, but surprisingly my body remained intact. My counterattack was so powerful that I had propelled him out of a three-story window. Whatever had transpired and however impossible, had transpired regardless and I found myself exhausted. Feeling listless, I slumped in the corner and lay my head against the wall.

My head still throbbed with the agony of the remaining minds and my throat burned incessantly. If I could summon enough energy, I would most defiantly scream. My body held little fight and if the lovely creatures attacked me again, I would undoubtedly be subdued. The five of them repeatedly looked between me and the window. They, themselves, were unsure what they'd witnessed.

"Please leave…," I whispered quietly.

The other blond-man waved his hand and the remaining persons left the room. Although, the strange copper-haired boy lingered by the door and gazed at me until the boy, too, was admonished and left. The man's mind was silent and a slight feeling of normalcy returned to my brain. Even though I was petrified, his presence was oddly comforting. All the children seemed to heed his direction, and it made me wonder if he were somehow the leader, or maybe their father.

"What is your name, child?" he questioned, kneeling in the doorway.

"Isabella…I think. Well, at least, that's the name that pops to mind. I feel strange and my throat hurts. May I have a glass of water?" I said. My voice was several octaves higher than and just as lovely as a whispering child.

He smiled slightly and shook his head. He took a large intake of breath and continued. "My name is Carlisle. May I approach?" he said warmly, holding out a hand.

"Yes, but…the water?" I pleaded, turning my head slightly and looking at him under long lashes.

"Normally, I would be happy to oblige, but I assure you that water isn't what your body craves," Carlisle exclaimed, inching closer and kneeling upon one knee. "Your body craves something singular for it no longer requires human sustenance."

"Have I died, Carlisle? Is this hell?"

He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes, pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes, your human body has expired. But no, child, this isn't hell. Though, you have transcended death, due to your unique transformation, blood will now sustain your body," he said calmly, running his fingers through his hair. "Isabella, we are vampires. However, our family lives differently from others of our kind. We choose to survive strictly on the blood of animals. I feel by not taking human life that we still can savor a piece of our former humanity."

"I'm a vampire." I said to myself. "How was it done?"

"My son, Edward and I, chose to save your life and our venom repaired and changed your broken, weary body," Carlisle stated sadly and held out his hand to me. "If you come with me, I can show you how to survive."

I gazed at the beautiful man and contemplated his words, my brow furrowing. Vampire—everything about his declaration was entirely barbaric—sinister even. The murder of innocent souls, whether it was human or animal, would now nourish my body. The thought appalled me.

Mere moments ago, I was under the impression that I was still human—vulnerable. Memories of my human life were fuzzy. I can only recall fragments, a few names and faces, however nothing tangible. I needed to be able to reach out and grasp whatever I could, so I could hold it deep into my chest and treasure it always.

"I want to meet this boy, your son, Edward," I said resolutely. I wanted him to explain his actions. Carlisle's demeanor didn't breathe the malevolence that I felt as I gazed at his strange copper-haired son.

"I think it would be best, if for now, you save your confrontation with Edward for a more appropriate moment. Now, I think you should feed. Otherwise, I fear you may continue to struggle with the more talented members of my family. Your transformation has afforded you a wonderful gift. I fear it may be difficult to control in your current state."

I wearily hoisted myself off the ground and reluctantly accepted Carlisle's hand. Once again, my body responded to a mere thought and ghosted across the ground gracefully. We pulled me lightly across the room and we crossed paths with a gilded mirror that hung above the mantle of a marble fireplace. In my peripheral view, the woman in the mirror looked oddly out of place as though she didn't belong. She was beautiful with ivory skin and long, auburn hair, but her eyes were velvet red— the exact same shade as the boy, Edward. I looked away in disgust.

I had become a demon same as his son and together we would murder a thousand souls.

* * *

**_Emmett _**

I flopped on the couch beside Edward, my laptop in hand. He looked up briefly and went back to looking at his hands, brooding as always.

"So…I did a little research on your girlfriend. Seems her name is Isabella Swan, mother of one and the daughter of the good 'ol Chief of Police— protector of the good people of Forks," I said and smiled, pleased with myself.

I snorted loudly and punched Edward in the shoulder. He grunted, however, he never looked into my face. I shrugged it off and turned to Alice and Jasper who were on the edge of the couch, looking far more interested. I squared my shoulders and raised my voice a bit. I had an audience, so I needed to make it good.

"So, that isn't the best part! We knew she would be a daughter to someone, so no big news there. It's just a hoot that Edward committed a crime right under the Chief's nose. Anyway, everybody in the car survived—lucky them…"

Rose smacked me along side of the head. "Move the story along, dumb ass. When is the 'best part' coming," Rose chided me.

"I was getting there, R—os—al—ie." I enunciated her name in to four syllables. "OK, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The Chief has everyone in town out searching for the girl. Ya' know a huge man hunt that includes trolling the water and all that shit. But this is the clincher! The kid's boyfriend is one of the Quileutes. You remember them, right, Eddie? Werewolves—treaty?"

"Yes, I remember," Edward said sharply.

"Damn it, Edward. I knew she was trouble the moment you brought her to this house! We should have let you drain her," Rosalie snapped.

I heard Esme's soft footfalls as she strode slowly down the stairs. "Rosalie!" she snapped. It was so unlike Esme to snap at any of us. Her kind and loving nature filled the house with joyousness, so we all took note of her displeasure. "While this piece of information is troublesome, I think we should contact Carlisle about the particulars before we start vexing over the particulars."

* * *

**_Carlisle_**

Isabella's gift was remarkable. In all of my millennia in this life, never had I witnessed such a display of raw power. Cultivated and refined, such a gift would be a valuable commodity to the Volturi. Keeping Isabella a secret would be my utmost priority. However, I would need assistance in determining the nature of her gift. So I resolved that I would phone my dear friend Eleazar and ask his help in determining the fundamental nature of her abilities. And how to keep her hidden from Aro.

As we strode gracefully down the stairs, she tightened her grip on my hand, gleaning my strength with our touch. The others had apparently left the house, as not to upset the girl. I secretly appreciated the gesture.

She paused at the doorway and gazed into the brilliant noon sunlight that reverberated off the gleaming, white marble. It had been so long since I had glimpsed the world through new eyes, so the glorious sight did nothing to peak my interest. However, the world was a wondrous place with subtle nuances that human eyes could never detect.

"Shall I show you my world, little one?"

A partial smile spread across her lips and she skipped lithely down the stairs. She dropped my hand and spun around in the light, watching the diamonds dance off her skin.

"This cannot be real. How is this possible?" she said curiously.

"During our transformation our bodies have solidified. We have turned into something similar to this marble," I reached over and caressed the rock. "The pores in our skin refract the light, sending tiny diamond-like sparkles dancing in the sunlight."

"A devil in sheep's clothing," she stated coldly.

She took my hand again and tightened her little fingers around my own. I led her through the courtyard. Her bare feet padded gently through the grass, her face brightening with feel of it on her skin. She ran her free hand through the blossoms on the cherry tree, snapping off several in her palm and inhaling the sweet scent.

I nodded, unable to refute Isabella's conclusion to our outward appearance. "Yes, I suppose we are," I said, pulling gently on her hand. "Come run with me."

I dropped her hand and ran past her. Soon we were flying, both she and I. She kept an easy pace, sticking close beside me as we sprinted though the forest. We effortlessly weaved in and out, ghosting by trees and bushes.

A pang of guilt creased my brow. I had been foolish. I had not had the foresight to check the area for humans before I had set her loose into the forest. If she were to catch their scent, it could be disastrous. To my delight, a mountain lion lay in wait on the herd of deer that grazed in the meadow.

"Isabella, stop," I whispered.

She slid to a stop and looked at me with concern. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the deep musky odor and grasped at her throat, wincing in pain at the proximity of the thing her body craved most. "Carlisle, what is that smell?" she questioned, looking at me in alarm.

"That's our prey. Close your eyes and listen to their hearts beating. Track that sound and allow your senses to open wide. Watch me," I said.

Scaling lightly up the tree, I inched myself along the branch, overlooking the lion. Calculating the precise trajectory, I pounced sinuously on the large cat, swiftly snapping its neck, and sunk my teeth into the warm, carotid artery. Allowing the bloodlust to consume me, I sucked greedily at the little wound, allowing the blood to flow freely into my mouth.

I disengaged just in time to see Isabella take off into the meadow.

* * *

Oh, no! That's no good! LOL Don't you love cliffhangers?


	7. Beasts A Plenty

_Thanks Jansails and Viola1701e for the reviews! Thank you!_

* * *

**_There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it._**

**_Edith Wharton_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 7-Beast a Plenty_**

**_Bella_**

* * *

Green was everywhere. The most brilliant green I could ever remember seeing. I could feel it, touch it and almost taste it. It invigorated every cell and taste bud in my body. Running my fingers through the passing trees and bushes, I pushed myself harder, following the sounds of the forest.

Carlisle had said to allow my body to take over and I was savoring every moment of it. Being alone was a wonderful feeling. The cacophony of power that pulsated within the house caused me mind-altering pain. Being free of them lightened the crushing weight on my chest and mind. A small thought crept into my mind and I wondered if I would ever be comfortable in their presence.

A new and glorious scent tickled my nose. It was salty and rugged. The fire within my throat flared with its proximity. Knowing that I could accomplish the task following my instruction, I followed the smell, feeling the life force pulsating in every vein in its body. I slipped behind a tree and watched the herd of animals as they consumed the waist length grass of the tiny meadow.

I sprinted into the heart of them and chaos ensued as the animals scrambled for safety. Grabbing the closest male by the horns, I used my newfound strength to pull it into my chest. Stroking the fur, I attempted to calm the animal, only to inadvertently crush its skull into fine powder.

What I could only guess as venom pooled into my mouth as my head neared the animal's throat. I sunk my razor-sharp teeth into its flesh and blood exploded into my mouth through the wound inflicted by my animalistic nature. I inhaled the liquid that filled my mouth, savoring the wonderfully warm liquid as it trailed down my throat. I turned off the emotional part of myself that abhorred the thought of consuming an animal with this much fervor.

The body slipped through my fingers and fell into a heap on the forest floor. I looked around and hoped to catch a glimpse of my next victim, for my no means was my appetite appeased. I had placated the pain momentarily, but my throat screamed for further nourishment. In the throes of bloodlust, I had triumphed over the monster within me, yet how long she would be mollified would be revealed in due time.

I sunk into the tall grass and rolled on to my back, gazing up into the sky. I marveled at the bright yellow sun light as it shown in the sky, playing peek-a-boo with the dark angry clouds that threatened to consume its light. A streak of dry lightning erupted from the ground and pulsated in jagged scribbles across the sky. The white light reminded me of the power I had gleaned from the boy when I had touched him, becoming the conductor as the electricity shot out of me in a streak of hot fire.

My thoughts subsided and my senses were once again awakened with a new and interesting smell. It enveloped my nose and permeated the surrounding air. It was a stifling, putrid— a very rusty smell, teaming with testosterone—very unlike the gammy smell of my fallen elk. I found this new smell rather revolting.

The mind was highly intelligent for an animal. The large amount of power emanating from within their minds poked at me and it tickled the fringes of my mind, looking for a way in—yearning to assault me with the agony I'd felt inside the enormous house. The pressure was immense, but not painful like the vampire.

Before I could react and possibly retreat, I felt several more of the throbbing minds—six in all, slinking through the grass like slithering snakes— stalking me as their prey. Fear welled up within me as I stood to face my oncoming demise. Obviously, we vampires were not at the top of the food chain.

A half-dozen of the largest wolves I had ever encountered stalked towards me. Their movements were fluid and precise. They stood tall and regal, staring at me with cunning predatory senses. I found myself sorely outnumbered, and my biggest opportunity to escape lie within the forest, so I spun on my heels and sprinted towards the trees, weaving in and out with ease. Yet, as fast as I was, they seemed equally so, closing in on me from all sides. They were too close, snapping at my heels as I ran, so I took to the trees jumping from branch to branch.

If I could make it to the mansion, I would have the advantage. A plan….

* * *

**_Edward_**

Learning about the girl's life threatened to consume my every thought, and it did not help that every thought in the room also revolved around the same subject. My rash decision had placed my family in mortal jeopardy, breaking a treaty nearly seven generations in the making. I had taken a human life which was strictly prohibited in the agreement.

My life had been simple really, albeit lonely. I had little to no outside interferences, sinking into the murk of the shadows, quite content with my solitude. This concerned Esmé greatly. She wished me to find a mate, or at the very least, find something that invigorated my spirit. Before Isabella, I had not any hope that I would be remotely close to that prospect.

The others chose to integrate into the population: Carlisle practicing his medicine, and as always, Jasper, Alice and occasionally, Rose and Emmett continued their monotonous pursuit of the high school diploma. The tedious technicalities of remaining anonymous bored me.

I found the girl intriguing. I wanted to know everything about her—well, more that I'd learned from Emmett's investigation. After her change I had hoped that I could get a glimpse into her mind, I wanted to find out what she had meant when she touched me. However, to my dismay, her mind remained a mystery.

_Would I ever quench my yearning for this information? What made it so damned important?_

* * *

Esme was pacing in front of the window, extremely eager for Carlisle's return. Her mind was swarming with the what-ifs of the current situation. I could empathize with her for I, too, was feeling the same way. Our new knowledge would require some quick footwork and some great negotiating skills, all of which Carlisle held in spades.

She pulled the little silver phone from her pocket and dialed Carlisle's number. When she received no answer, she quickly sent him a message. Her hands shook with fear and Jasper closed the gap and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"We can't just stand around and get our asses handed to us!" Emmett shouted fervently.

"Emmett! I said we will wait for Carlisle and that's what we are going to do_,"_ Esme retorted.

I jumped up from my seat and closed my eyes. Carlisle was close. I could feel the uniqueness of his mind, which happened to be in a great deal of distress. Several beings were closing in on him, right on his heels. Their minds were a gnarly tangled mess, however still clear enough that I could gain the jest of their internal conversation. Hmm, yes internal—telepathic like myself. Fascinating.

"There's danger approaching. Carlisle requires help—now," I said almost breathlessly.

All of us darted out of the front door single file, only to witness Carlisle tackled from behind. Carlisle sinuously rolled the enormous snarling beast on to its back. It snapped violently at his head and face.

Before the other beast could have his chance to strike, Emmett dove in, smacking shoulder first into the second one, knocking it to the ground. Both vampire and beast snarled and snapped at each other, rolling about and creating great plumes of dirt in their wake.

Rosalie and Esme were at their mates backs, securing the muzzles of the great wolves. Alice and Jasper each took a wolf, but before my family could drive the final blow into our assailants, I realized what and whom they were. These were no ordinary animals.

"Wait! We cannot kill them! They aren't what they seem," I shouted.

"What the hell, Edward? I'm sure not going wait around to ask for their I.D!" Emmett roared.

"They are human! Well…they are mostly human. We need to keep them alive if we want to negotiate the treaty. For God's sake, let them up," I stated.

This statement scared me to death. (Well, it may have if I had not already been dead over a century.) Allowing the beasts to gain the upper hand might be the last decision that I, or any of us, for that matter, would ever make.

"Are you certain of this, Edward? I don't find this to be a very effective maneuver," Jasper stated, as he internally seethed to latch into the massive beasts.

I walked over and looked in one of the wolf's eyes. "We don't mean you any harm. However, if we allow you to get up, I must know that you will give me a chance to explain. On the other hand, we will kill you if you attack again," I stated.

The red-brown wolf closed his eyes and nodded his head. I looked at each of my family in turn, giving them the signal to release the beasts. Once released, the beasts fell back several hundred feet or so. A great rumbling came from the smallest wolf, his hackles rose in a great plumage of silvery fur.

I breathed a great sigh of relief, feeling as if we had avoided a very great catastrophe. That is until a great howl filled the silence and the two beasts turned foot and ran in the opposite direction. There were more of them and they were regrouping, preparing for another more powerful attack. The other four minds were in pursuit of another vampire. Isabella, I gathered.

I grabbed my hair within my hands, yanking at it in frustration. _No! No! If I had known, I would have kept the two beasts for ransom and used them to negotiate her release—_

_them for her! I can't let anything happen to her._

"This won't be good! There are more of them— four more—and they're pursuing another vampire—Isabella, I believe. Then they plan on rallying around to launch another attack," I said loudly.

"I told you we should have killed those stupid hairy mutts when we had them down! I'm ready, though. I have no doubt that we can kick their assess!" Emmett shouted, excitement coating every word and oozing out of every pore in his body.

Isabella's body was rebounding lithely though the trees, her waist-length hair bouncing wildly around her in a great cloud of auburn curls. With each step, she barely escaped the snapping teeth of her four assailants. From the last tree, she shot her body through the air and slid to a stop in front of us. A great cloud of dust rose in a plume around her tiny body. She crouched with her hands curled into claws, snarling at the six beasts that surrounded us.

She turned to my, her face scrunched in agony. "Trust me." she whispered. I nodded.

She quickly grabbed my wrist. The tingling effect of her touch ignited a new feeling within me, euphoric, albeit draining. She was draining my power, sucking my very essence through our contact, and I felt feeble within her touch.

My mind grew quiet, dark, the cacophony floating away on a sea of well-being. I found myself in a state of unconsciousness. All the surrounding events were hazy and muddled. For so long I have tiptoed through the silent thoughts and internal monologues of the people around me and when the cacophony ceased, I was free to sample the world around me. When there was nothing left of me but an empty shell, she dropped my hand and grabbed Jasper's in return. His eyes glazed over and he looked as if he were experiencing the same feeling rendering the two of us paralyzed and completely defenseless.

I watched in horror as the wolves descended upon us, frozen and vulnerable, unable to protect my family. I turned just in time to watch a transparent shock wave leave Isabella's hands and straight through the wolves, knocking them back at least twelve feet and scattering their bodies into heaps on the marble of the courtyard. The animals convulsed and contorted as though they were filled with electricity, wailing with agony. Minutes later their forms relaxed and their cries ceased, dropping off into exhausted unconsciousness. I continued to watch the animals and gasped as a shimmer shifted the air around their comatose forms, transforming all six wolves back into their human forms.

Her piercing screams broke the silence. The sound reverberated off the rocks and soared through the trees. Before I could grab her, she dropped to her knees, holding her head within her curled fingers. Then she collapsed in an unconscious bundle at my feet.

The same transparent wave that had ravaged the wolves, reverberated back from her body and engulfed the two of us, invigorating Jasper and I with the power she'd gleaned. The blinding, white lightning brought us to our knees and our bodies, too, began to convulse with the agony of the fire.

* * *

_**That was an interesting development. What do you think? Tell me in some reviews!**_


	8. The Great Divide

_What? Another Chapter? Yes! How lucky are you guys?_

_(Jacob is the Chief and pack master of the wolves in this story. Billy died a year ago. I'll touch on that later in the story.)_

* * *

**_"Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I can not live without my soul!"  
― Emily Brontë_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishers.*_**

**_Chapter 8 –The Great Divide_**

**_Edward_**

* * *

If I had not witnessed the vast display of power that Isabella wielded, I would not have believed it was possible. She was a loaded weapon, ready to fire at any moment. And that fact that she can garner her weapon from other vampires was both fascinating and dangerous. The undisciplined emotions that accompanied being a newborn vampire would make it difficult to control such a gift.

My life was likely to take a turn for the worst, I feared. I had created a creature with the power to destroy all she touched. She can easily glean my power with one touch, but I wanted nothing more than for her to touch me. So that was my conundrum. Should I die to be touched? Or shall I die because she touched me? If I had to choose, it would be the later. Her touch would ignite a fire so bright within me that the light could never burn out.

* * *

A twisted collection of seven bodies lay unconscious and cast in various places over the courtyard. This count included Isabella. While I'm thankful Jasper and I remained conscious, we unfortunately, remained incapacitated. Therefore, if the beasts were to awaken, our family would be outnumbered and we'd likely be annihilated**_. _**However, one would hope that Isabella would recover and would be able to protect us all.

I was unsure when she would recover, or if she would, for she looked so fragile in her twisted state. My heart would like nothing better than to scoop her up into my arms and remove her from the possible danger of our attackers, but all I could do was gaze at her longingly.

"Is everyone alright," Carlisle said breathlessly, looking around.

"I believe Isabella has sustained the greatest damage. I believe Jasper and I will recover. But the question is _when_. Isabella's power was so immense that it has affected us tremendously," I said, trembling slightly.

"I was on my way back to the mansion to inform you that Isabella had escaped when I, myself, was ambushed by the wolves. Though, I don't know why they attacked me."

"They followed my scent here. They knew we had something to do with her disappearance and declared war. They were fully expecting to annihilate us for killing Bella. But they were quite surprised and furious that we changed her instead," I said drowsily.

"Damn it Edward!" Rosalie hissed. "Your bloodlust has started a war!"

Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into his chest, stroking her stark blonde hair lovingly. "Shush now, Rosie. It'll be ok."

The minds began tingling around me and flashed on like light bulbs. I found the pulsing cacophony extremely distracting, I might even say slightly uncomfortable. However painful, it was necessary to stay alert to the six men's thoughts. It would be our only advantage.

Several men began coming around, moaning and holding their heads in hands. One of the men shot up from his unconsciousness with a start, his action similar to those brought back from the brink of death. He took several gasping breaths, his mind full of fear and uncertainty, and his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He rolled over on his knees and jumped into a crouch, his hands curling into tight fists.

"What have you done to us?" the man said, growing deep in his throat.

"That's a good question. One that I don't have an answer for," I said smugly, propped myself up against the side of the house.

The man's mind was swirling with the events that had transpired. He comprehensively scanned the area, counting his men. However, his body never became lax and he vibrated with fury, willing his body to change, but for whatever reason he could not complete the transition. He remained crouched and ready to strike and remained determined, even though in his human form we could crush him.

His eyes fell upon the girl, studying her features and trying to wrap his head around the fact that he knew her identity, however different she may appear. Sorrow filled his heart and it broke into tiny shards as he realized what those differences meant. His mind flashed to Isabella, beautiful and alive, twirling a tiny child wrapped in her arms. Her eyes were the deepest chocolate-brown I'd ever seen and her hair a silky raven crown of ringlets trailing down her back.

"You bloodsuckers murdered her! You disregarded the terms of the treaty and bit a human. Of all the humans- why my Bella? Why my child's mother?

"My forefathers should have obliterated you several lifetimes ago. Instead it falls to me to decide! As both the pack leader and Chief of the Quileute tribe, I'll enjoy every minute of ripping you all to shreds!" he spit out his words, a tear streaming down one cheek.

A pang of guilt as sharp as a dagger twisted within my body. If I could vomit, I would most definitely have done so. The lovely woman who lay unconscious at my feet, the woman who I had so callously plucked from the brink of death and forced into eternity for my delight, was a mother. And to further complicate the issue, the mate of the pack master. _My sins continue to mount!_ Eventually she would remember and she would most definitely hate me for stealing her life, for she could never return to her former existence.

"We did not murder her. She had already departed from this life, or well on her way. Even though we did change the path her life was to follow, we offered an alternative to the inevitable, as her injuries were fatal," Carlisle stated.

"If she was meant to die, and I hardly believe you bloodsuckers, than you should have let her go. Not turn her into a disgusting leech and make her our enemy. What will I tell my child now that her mother is dead?" he said, breaking into sobs.

His body still rumbled with the will to transform, but still he couldn't complete the task. The pack master pulled his comrades up from the ground and in their stupor, some more coherent than others, they wavered where they stood. However, in a minute all the men were on their feet and loped away. They continually looked behind themselves as they made a hasty retreat.

When I allowed my body to relax, I found that I was able to move. I grabbed Isabella by the crook of the arm and drew her gently into my lap, brushing the curls off her face. She looked like a sleeping angel in my arms and I could hardly bear the burden of my disastrous choice. A choice that had serious repercussions, some of which, I've yet to discover. I hated Carlisle, for a time, for taking my choice away from me. It took me decades to forgive him. However, even though I have since forgiven him, the ramifications of his choice will follow me for the rest of eternity.

Jasper, who I realized was also able to move, pulled himself unto his knees. He bent over Isabella and laid his hands hesitantly on the sides of her face. He closed his eyes and probed, looking for emotions deep within her mind. In his internal thoughts, he felt sorrow for the man's loss and pitied the child. He shook her head and dropped his hands.

"I feel very little. She is shielding herself from the world around her. It's a very remarkable power that she possesses. I have never seen anything like it," Jasper stated slowly.

"When I was in the company of the Volturi, I came into contact with another very similar. Aro, as you know, is a collector of talents. He has a shield in his possession, her name is Renata. However, Isabella's power far exceeds Renata's ability. I need to beseech Eleazar to evaluate her gift. His knowledge will help us to proceed," Carlisle said, his voice wandering.

Standing gingerly with the girl in my arms, I carried her into the house, careful not to disturb her slumber. If she were to awaken and become startled, she might explode and take us all with her. We made our way to the third story and entered Carlisle's study. When she awoke, I wanted her to be somewhere familiar, some place she had been before. We settled into the large leather couch, her draped in my arms.

There seemed to be a great divide between myself and her shield, and I wondered if I would ever be able to bridge the gap between us. Would she ever allow it, once she realized what she had lost? I thought not, but deep inside I held hope that I'd be absolved of my sins. But with a war looming on the horizon, I wondered if we'd ever get the chance.

Carlisle entered the study, and dropped into the tall, high-backed leather chair at his desk. He leaned back and placed his heels on the desk, something out of character for my father who was usually so stoic and stiff. "Edward, what are you going to do?"

"I should have never stopped when I witnessed that accident. Isabella's life would have taken the correct course and the treaty would have remained intact. However, I'm not sorry for what I've done, Carlisle. My only regret is that you have been dragged into it all," I said sadly, absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"There is not anything I would not do for you Edward. There is special bond between a creator and his child, and it is so much stronger when she is your mate. You will feel it, too, in time. If she gives you joy than I will stand behind you, regardless of the consequences," he said and smiled.

Carlisle and I talked about the treaty, Isabella herself, and at length about her gift, contemplating how we were going to keep her a secret. Carlisle believed that Aro would covet such a power and if known, he would do anything to acquire her. Carlisle placed a call to Eleazar and beseeched his aid in the matter. He agreed and promised to be here in a fortnight.

"Two weeks is a lot of time, Carlisle. A lot could happen."

"If anything happens, there is not anything Eleazar can do to prevent it. I am only asking his help in determining her gift—and how we will keep such a powerful creature from Aro's grasp. We will adapt as we always have, my son," Carlisle said.

* * *

_**Reviews are an Author's favorite thing to read. Leave me a couple. Theories about anything in particular?**_


	9. Silent Reverie

_Ok, lucky you. I'm uploading one more chapter! I'm making you wait a few days for some more, even though another two chapters are already written. Review the hell outta this chapter and I might be tempted to upload the other two more quickly!_

* * *

**_"I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." Arwen-Lord of the Rings_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publishing company.*_**

**_ Chapter 9-Silent Reverie _**

**_Bella_**

* * *

The colors that flashed before my eyes were so brilliant: lovely hues of yellow, green, and violet. Warm, golden light trickled down through the canopy of trees, landing upon my skin in a brilliant display of sparkling diamond. Basking in the sun felt like wrapping up in a velvet blanket. I wasn't sure how I got here, although I was quite content just to lay in the meadow, gaze up at the sky, and breathe the warm summer smells that wafted through the air and tickled my nose. I dug my fingers deep in the damp soil and brought great handfuls up to my nose, inhaling the rich heady smell.

Here in the heart of the meadow, the pulsing minds have eased. I was out of harm's way deep within the bubble, and my mind was free to think and to feel. Yet I can still feel those same minds tapping on the glass. It was so peaceful here. I never want to leave this place. If I could stay here forever, the bloodthirsty demon within me would quiet and sleep for eternity. Or would the monster become ravenous and pull me through my silent rapture? Somehow that possibility seemed impossible. I knew that I would eventually be forced out of this paradise, and that thought saddened me greatly.

A small toddler, with raven curls and golden skin, settled in beside me in the grass. She was quiet and watched the clouds as they danced across the sky. I thought I should know her, but I didn't recognize the beautiful child. Perhaps she was just a figment of my imagination, something that my unconscious mind conjured to keep me company in the void. She glanced towards me and smiled widely. Then she turned and tottered across the grass and towards the trees. She stopped just before the outcropping of trees and beckoned me with chubby fingers to follow. Without another thought, I jumped to my feet and sprinted behind me. Surprisingly the small girl was faster and stayed just beyond my reach.

When she stopped, she wasn't alone. A dozen enormous wolves in various colors surrounded her. These were the same wolves who chased me through the meadow as I tore into the flesh of my first kill. The girl's fingers twirled in the fur of the reddish beast and he nuzzled her. I cried out to the small child to return, terror crawling up my spin and settling into a great knot in the pit of my stomach. I feared for the girl's safety even though she was a stranger to me. The wolves were dangerous creatures.

I sprinted towards the great beasts and the child, determined to save her from a fate worse than death. But everything faded away in a great plum of smoke. In their place, the boy, Edward, gazed at me expectantly, awaiting my move. I slid to a stop and looked upon him hesitantly. His eyes were no longer the color of blood, but a lovely shade of caramel candy, rich and golden. Like Carlisle's eyes—kind almost. Edward remained as still as stone and smiled at me, his skin shinning brilliantly in the sun.

I didn't understand the significance of the vision. It was quite obviously my minds way of telling me something that I didn't know or remember. Perhaps still, it was just playing tricks on me and none of the things I'd seen were even a reality.

The beautiful boy began sauntering across the meadow, slow and deliberate. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted to scream. Terrified I turned on my heel and ran away from his encroaching form, sprinting through the trees and brambles. Their long, moss-covered fingers reached out for me, trying to prevent me from leaving but only brushing my skin.

A golden, angelic voice called to me, begging me to come back. Her voice was as soft as a whisper, but as beautiful as the chime of bell. Despite the woman's protest, I pushed myself further into the forest.

I was certain with my increased ability and speed that I would've been miles away from the meadow by now but looking behind me, I realized I hadn't moved at all. I was only several thousand feet from Edward now, closer than I'd been before. He halted his approach and flung his arms wide open. A brilliant, crooked smile plastered on his face.

His beautiful eyes melted something within me— warmed my un-beating heat, and I was no longer afraid. As if in a trance, I turned and began walking towards him. Once before him, I leaned into his outstretched arms. They felt wonderful and warm as he pulled me deep into his chest. I turned and gazed up into his eyes, expecting the soft ocher eyes that had quelled my fears. However, they'd been replaced with the cold and calculating eyes of the wolf. The meadow suddenly lengthened and Edward and I were clean across the meadow from one another. I hadn't moved. I wasn't in his arms.

Edward turned his head and watched as the great russet wolf darted towards him. He spun on his heel but failed to escape from the wolf's attack. The great beast lunge at Edward and they tumbled to the ground, snapping and snarling at one another. The wolf got the upper hand and sunk his razor-sharp teeth in his neck. A blood-curdling scream escaped my lips and another stuck in my throat.

"Edward! No!" I screamed.

I took off across the meadow, sprinting towards my maker, hoping to save his life as I'd done before and use Edward's powerful mind to disable the wolf. But I couldn't reach him in time. My heart broke into a million pieces. He was gone. He couldn't be dead. I wouldn't let him. When I reached the spot where Edward lay in pieces, I skidded to a stop and collapsed in a heap on the ground. I closed my eyes and began to weep, convulsing with the pain of the loss. I gathered up what was left of my creator, but when I opened my eyes it wasn't Edward in my arms, I was looking at myself.

I flung my head towards the sky and screamed at his loss.

* * *

**_Edward_**

"How long has it been since you fed, Son? It's been a week since the incident and she hasn't moved a muscle or fluttered an eyelash. I or Carlisle could sit with her, if it would make you feel better," Esme said softly, stroking my hair.

"She's my responsibility, Esme. Plus she saved all of our lives. I think I owe her this much," I said, looking into my mother's eyes.

"I don't think she would want you to suffer, Edward. Change your clothes, take a shower, feed, but please do something. You cannot stay here forever," she said with pity within her tone.

Taking Esme's advice, I relinquished Isabella to my mother and trudged into my room divesting myself of my clothing. The dark circles under my eyes seemed more noticeable, my irises still a murky red, but turning blacker by the day as the telltale signs of my last feeding. I stepped into the shower. The hot water unlocked my muscles, which had been immobile for nearly a week. It wasn't uncomfortable, per say. Vampires simply never tired. But some sort of change seemed necessary. So I did as Esme had practically pleaded.

I jumped out of the shower and dried off, grabbing the first outfit in my closet, not even bothering to comb my hair, as it did whatever it pleased, regardless. I took the stairs two by two and looked in on my mother and Isabella. She was running her hands through her hair and talking to her. I sighed and trudged downstairs.

The house was empty, so I was free to relax slightly. My siblings would have bombarded me with questions and suggestions that I would rather just ignore. Running out of the house, the sun reverberated of the slick white marble and caught me in the eyes. It wasn't painful by any means. However, it was a startling contrast to Carlisle's study.

The wind whipped through my hair as I sprinted off into the forest. I would take whatever animal that presented itself first and drain it, returning to the house as quickly as possible. I had a feeling that she would wake up at any moment and be alone, yet she might not. But I worried just the same. Worry was imbedded in my DNA, I often thought.

My prey slunk out from a behind a tree. My throat screamed for sustenance. The sleek, golden cat stalked a tiny white bunny and I stalked him. This animal was my favorite of all the mammals in the area. I made it about three feet from the animal before he noticed me. But I lithely pounced on the creature before he could turn and attack. I sunk my teeth deep into its flesh and partook of its life-force. The warm liquid coursed down my throat and throughout my body in wondrous swirls of warmth. The cat whimpered slightly and fell silent as I broke its neck.

I buried my prey and brushed off my clothing, sprinting off towards the mansion. When I was about a mile from the residence, I began to relax slightly. I was almost home and she'd be in my arms again. I smiled and sighed at the lovely thought.

I slid to a stop when several blood-curdling screams broke through the silence.

* * *

**_Esme_**

Edward placed the girl gently into my lap. I lay her head on my chest, stroked her hair, and sang her a song as I had done with my child before his death. I had only spent just a few days with him, but our time together would last eternity.

I loved all my children equally, but Edward reminded me of my son, so his happiness was all I desired. My dear boy needed to unburden his heart and ease his apprehension about changing the girl into a vampire, and so I begged her to come back to him.

She stirred slightly and I hoped she was returning to us. I loved her already. She was so very lovely and she had a beautiful soul. I could see how Edward would love her at first sight. Even though she had only been a vampire for several days, I believed she loved us, as well, but she had not admitted it to herself yet. Or perhaps she didn't know. Why else would she risk her safety to save us from the wolves?

"Isabella, my Edward has held you in his arms for a week and has never moved, because he did not wish for you to be alone," I said lovingly. A thought crossed my mind, and I decided I would tell her a story— a story about Carlisle and I.

"Carlisle fell in love with me the moment he saw me as a young girl, he told me. You see I'd broken my leg and he was the doctor on call. He said he never forgot about me. When years later he had discovered my dying body, he couldn't bear the thought of letting me perish, and so he changed me, just as Edward and Carlisle have done for you," I told her, still stroking her hair.

While I relived the memory in my head, I remember awakening to see Carlisle's lovely face and rich golden eyes. I thought he was an angel sent from heaven to collect my broken body. But I recognized him—the kind doctor that I'd met a decade earlier. His gentle, loving nature and kind words seeped deep within me and I could not be angry with him. His love warmed my un-beating heart. Having never felt the love of a man, I accepted it wholeheartedly and his adoration was glorious. I basked in it like the sun, enjoying every new day with my glorious angel.

I believed that like Carlisle, Edward's undying love would change her, as well. She just needed to let him.

In my silence, I had not realized that my lovely husband had entered his study. He hadn't said a word. Instead he took a seat quietly at his desk and picked up a book. Carlisle adored the written word and perused anything and everything that he could to enrich his mind with knowledge. I adored that quality and could watch him for eternity, never uttering a word.

"Angel, where's Edward?" Carlisle said with his nose still in the book.

"I sent Edward to hunt. He was being extremely obstinate about leaving her side, afraid she'd be alone if she awakened. But the fact still remained—he needed sustenance. So, I offered to sit with her, hoping to ease his apprehension about leaving."

"Esme, I'm concerned. The Quileutes will return. I have no reason to think that they wouldn't, considering the pack master said as much. We've broken the treaty. It's only a matter of time before they return and war ensues," Carlisle said, dropping the book and wearily looking into my eyes.

"Edward! No!" Isabella cried out.

Surprised by her outburst, I jumped and audibly gasped. Her voice was as sweet as the fluttering of a hummingbird. Pleased at the thought of her waking up, I reached for my phone, hoping to call Edward. However, before I could place the call, Isabella's body began convulsing in my arms. She stopped abruptly and opened her crimson eyes and gasped.

That's when the screaming began.

* * *

_**Hmmmm. Theories?**__**Reviews are like a fine wine...wait! That doesn't make any sense. Please just review and save me from my stupid thoughts! LOL**_


	10. The Weight of Us

So, this story is now being featured on Twilighted, as well. Cool beans!

This is a completely new chapter. So, for those peeps that have read this before, this chapter was not in the original story. I want to prolong a certain event. There will probably be a few more original chapters before I add some of the already completed ones. I'm flabbergasted by all the comments. I received 15 comments in one day! Gah! That makes me soooooo happy. Squeeee! Enjoy the new Chapter 10~Jamie

* * *

**_The Weight of Us_**

**_Sanders Bohlke_**

There's a cold heart, buried beneath  
and warm blood, running deep.  
Secrets are mine to keep  
protected by silent sleep.  
Shake off all of your shame  
the time has come, let us be brave.

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 10-The Weight of Us._**

**_Edward_**

* * *

The screams echoed through the meadow and clawed their way into my psyche. It was Isabella, she had needed me. I'd been selfish and run out on her, putting my needs above her own. I'd wanted to be there when she awoke. I felt like such a cad, a selfish, monstrous scoundrel. Wasn't it dreadful enough that I had nearly killed the poor girl twice? Alas, my sins would never end there. I'd be saddled with them for eternity and inadvertently started a war. Blatantly broken a treaty forged over generations and destroyed our family dynamic. All within three days!Still the demon within me wasn't satisfied with these small, meager offerings. The monster had been repressed for far too long and clawed his way into my thoughts, hoping to take possession of the composed, rational vampire that, before the girl, I had been.

I tamped the fiend down deep within my psyche, disgusted with myself and the sorry state of affairs that I'd unintentionally plunged us all into. I sprinted the remaining mile, desperate to get back to the one precious thing that tethered me to this earth. When I rounded the last bend and darted out of the outcropping of trees, I received my first glimpse of the courtyard that encircled our mansion. The brilliant white marble gleamed in the fading sunlight, bouncing off its façade in brilliant rays.

Carlisle and Esme's mental signatures were in a flurry. Through their thoughts, I could see her clearly, trembling with agony. Her breaths came in short, almost labored spurts. She had cemented herself against the farthest wall, crouched with her fingers twisted into her hair. She continually pled with Carlisle to make the cacophony end. But I knew all to well that her plight would be never-ending until she learned to shield her mind. It took years of practice to do so myself, but the disharmony was only slowly driving me mad, she, on the other hand, was engulfed in agony.

I flung open the door and slid to a stop just inside the doorway, glancing frantically at each of my siblings, hoping to glean some additional information from their minds. Rose and Emmett were at the window, gazing out into the trees. Emmett was cringing internally due to cacophony above, his wife, on the other hand, was annoyed. Jasper and Alice were perched on the edge of the couch with pained looks on their faces. Jasper's hands were clutched in his hair and his eyes closed. Alice's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Her emotions are tearing me apart, Edward. I've desperately tried to ease her pain, but every time I open myself up, she falls to pieces," Jasper stated solemnly.

"Well, she's driving me bat-shit crazy," Rosalie snapped, and spun around to face me. "She's been screaming for what seems like an eternity. I never screamed like that when I was a newborn."

"You might have if the mental signatures around you caused you physical pain," Alice retorted, still attempting to comfort Jasper.

_Edward. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if all of you leave the house. Your presence is only causing her physical pain. Esme and I will do our best to calm her down,_ Carlisle thought.

"Carlisle wants us to momentarily step outside. He believes that when we've left that he might be able to calm her down," I repeated.

"Ugh! This situation is so aggravating!" Rosalie jeered, grabbing a vase and throwing it across the room. It shattered into a million tiny shards at my feet. "Edward your moment of weakness had cost us everything we love!"

"Did Carlisle, Esme, or I ever chastise you for bringing Emmett home?" I replied angrily, pacing the room nervously. "No, Rose, we didn't. Carlisle didn't. He loved you with all of his heart and only wished to make you happy. We welcomed him with open arms. If I'm not mistaken, we've had to move several times due to your _weakness_. Maybe the same thing happened to me? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

"I'm standing right here!" Emmett crowed.

"Bringing Emmett home didn't start a war, did it?" she huffed.

I have never wanted to hit a woman in my life. Just thinking about it made my inner self cringe. Growing up, I'd been taught that women were to be cherished and adored. Any man that laid a hand on a woman was a despicable creature, at that. But, at the moment, my sister was truly testing my doggedness.

Rosalie scoffed, colorfully chastising me in her mind. She tossed her golden hair over her slim shoulder and spun on the heel. Then she forcefully grabbed Emmett by the arm and sauntered angrily out of the house, quickly followed by the other two. Thankfully Jasper, Alice, and Emmett's thoughts were kind. They worried for the girl almost as fervently as I did. If I could ascertain what event had set my oldest sister on edge, besides the looming threat of war and a newborn vampire, I would attempt to make amends. Although, something else had vexed the beautiful blonde and it was clawing at her psyche, snapping like a rabid dog. However, I hadn't the time or desire to dwell on such trivial things, so I brushed off our confrontation. I was sure she would revisit her displeasure with me soon enough.

The farther away my siblings wandered away from the house, the softer her cries became, until they waned completely. Even in her silence, my father and mother were desperately attempting to console her. I smiled slightly as Esme began stroking her hair, humming the same lullaby that she was singing when I'd left the house only an hour ago.

I stood in the living room, contemplating my father's words. I knew that I should obey him, leave the house like he'd wished, but I couldn't make myself turn around. I couldn't follow my siblings. Her pull on my mind was uncomfortable and leaving her would only make it more so. I felt almost vulnerable without her, helpless to ignore the allure of her company, so much stronger than her blood had been.

My mind was on a collision course, spiraling out of control. My thoughts were erratic, swirling around my mind like a vortex. The looming war had nothing on my thoughts. Each thought, every fear was battling for dominance, pulling my in a million directions, desperately attempting to reside in the forefront of my brain. The last seven days had cemented those feeling further in my undead heart. She was my charge, and I was her creator, our bond would be unbreakable.

Isabella needed me now and comforting her was imperative. Keeping her safe was my one purpose in this convoluted life. Carlisle had created me to accomplish great things, telling me as much during our intense conversations. Carlisle had intended for me to live when he conceded to my mother's wishes. Yet, until a week ago, I'd yet to do so, but merely existing.

Over the last seven days, I had shared my earnest wishes and deepest desires for her future…my future. In this short time, Isabella had become the pinnacle of my life, my purpose. Not medicine or music, knowledge nor distraction…it was only _her_ who bound my sleepless days and nights_._ This beautiful creature was my child, my creation, and I looked on her as a man would look at his newborn babe…with wonderment in his heart. She held my existence within her hands. She could redeem my sins or reject me, and I'd eagerly take either, if only to remain in her presence.

In my early days, I had seen a glimmer of that same devotion within my father's eyes. But it wasn't until he found Esme that I really saw the depths of his love and compassion. Now that she had awoken, would she look on me with that same love? Or would she look on me with distaste and hatred in her eyes?

Sprinting up the stairs, I took them two-by-two, sliding to a stop just outside Carlisle's office. My father looked up from his crouch in front of Isabella and shook his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. Carlisle moved upright from his stooped position and slowly sauntered across the room, stopping directly in front of me.

I looked over his shoulder and caught her gaze. My insides melted at my feet and butterflies took flight in my stomach. I swore that my undead heart almost restarted. I'd only seen her look at me once, and she was disgusted by the sight of me. He face still held an air of agony but her eyes seemed calmer as though my presence was comforting somehow. Seeing her look at me was the most glorious sight in the world, the first time in this new existence that I felt as though I could free myself of my chains and finally live.

Carlisle broke my silent trance by shoving me out the door and closing it behind him. He'd been speaking with me telepathically but I had been far too engrossed with her beautiful face to distinguish his mental voice.

"Edward, you should leave. Isabella is far too unstable to withstand the weight of your mind," he said softly.

"Carlisle, please! I need to make this right…apologize for what I've done. I need to comfort her somehow," I moaned, dropping my head into my hands and clutching at my hair.

"You will, Edward. She'll come around. Until then, Esme and I will see to her needs, take her hunting…calm things…things that won't upset her fragile mindset. Have you forgotten? I have done this before… four times to be exact…well, it will soon be five."— Carlisle smiled wryly, patting me on the shoulder. — "Isabella is a newborn vampire. She's irrational, scared, and her gift is overwhelming. If you remember correctly, you suffered some of the same difficulties with your gift, as well."

"She's my child, not yours. I should be the one taking her hunting, teaching her how to control her gift, or anything else she needs. And I do remember being a newborn, Carlisle. And how painful it was. I almost went mad before I learned to deal with internal cacophony," I stated dolefully.

"I think I'll call Eleazar. Perhaps he'll have some insight on the situation," he said distracted.

Carlisle clapped me on the back and opened the door. He told me goodbye, closed the door, leaving only a crack, and began walking towards the girl. It felt wrong to leave her. She was my charge, and I owed it to her to guide her. But Carlisle was right. Our talents were causing her harm. I'd do as my father wished and go for now, but I would never leave her. I couldn't. It would be physically painful to be apart from her now.

I turned around and began heading down the stairs, feeling slightly dejected as I walked away from her. Isabella shrieked and threw open the door, the bang echoing throughout the empty house.

"Please, don't leave me," she cried and flung herself at me, wrapping her arms securely around my waist. I followed suit, and soon she was whimpering due the pain of my touch. But to my surprise, she didn't pull away. Instead she pulled me tighter and buried her head deep into my chest. "The wolves are coming and they're going to kill us all."

At her touch, I felt something so extraordinary that I almost jumped back—waylaid by an overwhelming tug at my heart strings—all tingly and awe-inspiring. She was projecting her feelings. Fear, love, confusion…all wrapped up into my body. How was she accomplishing such a feat? She was no empath. Otherwise I would be able to hear her thoughts. It was quite perplexing, but exciting at the same time. I was almost seeing the tenor of her internal voice from the emotions that continued to waylay me.

At that very moment, I felt the world disappear under my feet, replaced by the girl that clung desperately to my body. She was no longer my responsibility, my charge, but something infinitely more…something amazing. She was my mate. Isabella was my mate?_ Well, that will make things terribly complicated with the wolves... I sure the hell didn't seen that coming. _


	11. How Do You Kill the One You Love?

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm way, way, way ahead of the betas, but I'm posting this, regardless. So excuse the mistakes, please.**

**(In this story, Jacob is the Pack Leader and Chief of the tribe, not Sam. And they talk like truckers. 'nuff said.)**

* * *

**_"Home is anywhere that you know all your friends and all your enemies."  
― Orson Scott Card, Hart's Hope_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.*_**

**_ Chapter –How Do You Kill The One You Love?_**

**_Jacob_**

* * *

I was torn in three directions: the pack, the tribe, and the remainder of my family. After Dad died last year from complications to diabetes, I'd taken my rightful place as both Pack Leader and Chief of our tribe. There were so many people to think of, so many lives at stake. However, my biggest challenge resided in Seattle. Why couldn't that leech have kept his dirty hands off my Bella?

Finding her scent at the scene of the crime pissed me off. I'd assumed one of the leeches had merely drained her. That was a horrible scenario, all on its own. However, finding her with them, one of the damned, defending them so readily, was heartbreaking. Then when I realized our bond was no longer viable—well, that put me in an almost spiraling depression.

Death in itself was a terrible burden for any one to bear. My mate, in every sense of the word, was dead to me. The imprinting bond dissolved the moment her heart stopped. I felt my world break apart that night, and I knew she'd more than perished in that accident. Those damned deer forced me off the road, and I she was gone from me forever. Never in a blue moon would I've guessed the truth and seeing that truth only solidified my misery.

Eight days have passed since our confrontation. My heart grew heavier by the second. Not only had we been robbed of our ability to transform, but that my imprint had inflicted the damage. Although my heart still weighs heavy in my chest, my duty is to my tribe, my family, my daughter, and my community. Yet, I find myself unable to complete the task, for there wasn't an answer to what I seek. Nevertheless it was my job to decide, it was my job to know. Our enemies have always posed a threat. However, therein lays my dilemma. The one I love is now my enemy. How do you kill the one you love?

This was my plight, both a blessing and a curse handed down from father to child. My lifelong purpose was to annihilate the hands of darkness before they clambered their way into someone else's veins, before the evil corrupted another soul. And before another leach slithered out of the womb of the devil and feasted on blood of humanity.

I must string a web of lies to protect those I love, the innocent and the helpless. Those individuals were the precious few that I ask my brothers and sister to risk their lives for. Yet, in good conscious, I found myself trembling with gauntlet in hand.

When would the supernatural nightmare end? As long as vampires existed, there would be suffering. Moreover, wherever leeches destroy human life, the wolves would be there to stop them.

br

I settled uncomfortably into a small chair in Charlie's kitchen. My beautiful daughter, Aiyanna, with her raven curls that bounced about her head when she walked, jumped into Charlie's lap. She snuggled down into his chest and plopped one of her chubby little fingers into her mouth. Charlie half smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

"You're getting so big, kiddo," he whispered into her hair. "How old are you, now?

"I, three," she said, slurring her words between her lips and finger.

"Baby girl, why don't you go see what Papa has in the toy box. I think he said he got something new in there," I said with fake happiness in my voice.

"O-tay," she tittered, jumping off Charlie's lap and sprinting into the living room.

I sighed loudly and ran my hands through my shaggy hair, clutching at it in frustration. "We need to call off the search, Chief. It's been nearly two weeks, now. She's gone. We've gotta except it sooner or later."

"Kid, what would you do if Aiyanna were missing, huh? Would you give up so easily?"

"I don't know, Charlie, That's a difficult question. I'm almost positive I'd feel the exact same way. Do you think I want to give up? No! Absolutely not! But at some point we have to buckle down and face reality," I said pointedly.

"You loved her, right?" Charlie whispered, grabbing his beer from the table and taking a huge gulp, using his shirtsleeve to wipe off the remainder from his lips. He already knew the answer but he asked just the same.

"It's hardly a lack of love, Charlie. I love that girl with every fiber in my being. But burying Bella will give our families a sense of closure," I said, blinking back a tear.

"Maybe we should look one last time," he mused, twisting his shirt nervously.

"Charlie, we've trolled the ocean about three dozen times now! How many more times are you going to put me through this?" I retorted, instantly regretting being so sharp with the old man.

He didn't understand and a sharp pang of guilt swept over me. He could never know of the secret life we led. Charlie was safer in a clueless world, keeping a blind eye to all things supernatural. If he were to learn the truth, I hardly saw how the knowledge would outweigh the benefit. The supernatural world was a dangerous one. Even knowing the truth myself, didn't make the pill any easier to swallow. He might as well accept her death.

Bells' father could troll the ocean a million times and spend a hundred million years doing so, but he'll never find her. My Bella—his Bella— was not lying at the bottom of the ocean somewhere, broken and cold. She would never resurface and there would be nothing to bury. She was gone, replaced by a doppelganger with a thirst for blood, sinister and unnatural, preying on the innocent. True death was her destiny, but death took her as his prize, proudly parading her around on his arm. My life, my love, my mate was now forever damned to an eternity without a soul.

"Well if you feel like that's something that you need to do. Then we'll do it," I said, sighing loudly. "I can't go on like this. I don't have the strength. We all need closure, especially Aiyanna. I hate lying to her. I hate lying to your granddaughter."

Charlie dropped his head in his hands and began to weep. His grief was almost tangible and coupled with my own, served only to add gasoline to the fire. The walls of the little kitchen had begun to close around me,.

"Charlie, can you watch Aiyanna? For a few hours, maybe overnight. I call and let you know, but I really need some air," I stated.

"Yeah, whatever you need, kid. I'm really sorry about what I said. This has gotta be hard on you, too," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "You truly loved my Bells, and I shouldn't have suggested you didn't. Plus, I'm sure Aiyanna has been questioning you about her mother, too. All too much for a man to shoulder."

I clapped Charlie on the shoulder and grunted. "Yeah, it's alright, 'ol man. I get it… I really do. We'll look for her again tomorrow. But when we don't find her… "

My voice trailed off as I spun on my heel, completely aggravated by the conversation. Completing my sentence would only cause further damage to an already burdened Charlie. It was hard for me to remember that he wasn't privy to the supernatural world and all its secrets. Hell, I didn't even want to frickin' know, but my lineage dictated that fate for me. My father-in-law wasn't aware that his daughter was now a creature of the night, eternally damned to feast on souls for eternity. The familiar ripple rolled down my spine and I knew that all this anger and grief would trigger the _wolf_. That would scare the hell out of my kid and Charlie might have a heart attack.

Aiyanna was in the living room engrossed with the new toy that Charlie had bought her and didn't even notice when I left the house. Once outside, I sucked in as much of the damp, mossy air I could muster, my mind still foggy and unsure.

I sprinted off towards the trees, slipping my socks, shoes, and pants off between each stride. Once I had removed my clothing and secured them around my ankle, I once again burst into a run. The familiar quiver rippled down my spine and my body convulsed, limbs lengthening and body elongating. I raised my muzzle to the sky and a howl escaped my teeth, the sound resonated throughout the tightly packed trees.

My claws dug deep into the earth and propelled me through the trees, the wind whipping through my fur. Then I was naught but the wind, neither shadow nor dream, and the night swallowed me completely. As an animal, the worries of the last few days drifted from my forefront of my mind. My brain could run purely on instinct now, with no human emotions to sway my perspective.

I heard several howls in the distance and the familiar minds of my brothers slipped into my consciousness. They milled around and assimilated my thoughts, adding their own worries and concerns into the collective pool. It was comforting to have them there on the fringes of mind.

_What's up all mighty Pack Leader?_ Seth thought.

_What are we going to do about the Cullens? The treaty has been broken and we have due cause to destroy them! As Ephram Black's heir, you need to decide_, Sam retorted.

_Damn Jacob, I'm sorry, man. This has to be hard as hell, but Sam's right. We gotta kill those motherfuckers….all of them. She's not your mate anymore, Jake. The imprinting bond dissolved when her heart stopped beating. She's dead and those leeches killed her. What we saw was not Bella. She's gone, man. So let's make those fuckers pay_, Paul growled.

_I know we do, Paul!_ I snapped_. I want to rip their damned heads off. We just have to be careful. She knocked up for a loop last time, and we couldn't phase for a damned week! I don't know why she sided with the assholes that killed her. But it didn't exactly look like she knew who we were._

These truths were clear. The weight of my decision had crushed me like a vice, holding me prisoner to my fear. I delayed primarily because _she_ was the target. My pack was calling for Bella to die, but I'd suffered enough loss already. Leader or not, I wasn't sure I could kill my beloved mate. Definitely, I refused to command it done on my behalf. As God was my witness, someone would pay dearly for this treachery.

_We need to set up a parameter around Forks and La Push. Seth, Brady, Leah, and Collin—you guys take the towns. Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, and I are going to the Cullens. It's time we repaid the favor. A life for a life._ I commanded.

* * *

**Well, that's gonna suck! Review. Review. Review...pretty please with cream and sugar on top?**


	12. My Transgressor

_Oh, boy! I totally stepped in a hornets nest last chapter! Some really confused reviewers. If you're confused or angry, I've definitely done my job well, then. And it gets more so this chapter._

_Don't worry; Mr. Pack Leader isn't going to hurt Bells. He loves her, regardless of her un-dead status—just like in Eclipse. "Until your heart stops beating…and maybe even then." _

_P.S Bella's power is transforming, the readers are going to see just how different her gift will really be._

* * *

**_"I could never hurt him enough to make his betrayal stop hurting. And it hurts, in every part of my body."_**

**_― Veronica Roth, Insurgent _**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 12 –My Transgressor_**

**_Bella_**

* * *

Last time w/Edward—

At that very moment, I felt the world disappear under my feet, replaced by the girl that clung desperately to my body. She was no longer my responsibility, my charge, but something infinitely more…something amazing. She was my mate._ Isabella was my mate? Well, that'll make things terribly complicated with the wolves... I sure the hell didn't seen that coming._

* * *

Before I even knew what I was doing, I'd pushed myself away from the wall, skirted around Carlisle, and flung myself into Edwards's waiting arms, a strangled hiss slipping through his lips at the contact. The momentum of my body colliding with his caused him to step backwards several steps in order to keep us upright. When he'd collected himself, he sighed loudly and pulled me in close, wrapping his arms securely around my waist and dipping his face into my hair. Touching him sent a myriad of sensations throughout my body: pleasure, pain, and sorrow.

His sorrow touched me somehow, and I reached up and touched his cheek. He sighed and my mind exploded with thoughts that were not my own. His thoughts were erratic, both furious and giddy, every one of them centered on me. I pulled back my hand back swiftly and the current of thoughts slowly dissolved from my mind. Our skin to skin contact was slightly uncomfortable, but not painful, merely an electric current flowing between the two of us. Thankfully, our contact wasn't as excruciating as my physical encounter with the blonde-haired boy. I didn't understand, but I was certain there was some sort of significance between the two men.

"How are you doing this?" he questioned.

"Doing what? Reading your thoughts?"

"What? You can read my thoughts?" he crowed, dropping his arms and stepping back, eyes wide.

I smiled shyly and stepped forward, cupping his cheek. I winced as his thoughts whooshed back into my mind with concentrated intensity, filling me with innumerable thoughts, visions, and pain. I froze. "Only when I touch your skin. Is there something wrong with me?" I breathed.

"Umm, no…not at all," he grasped. "That's definitely a surprise, considering I'm usually the one who reads minds. Actually, I was speaking of your emotions. You're forcibly projecting them towards me. Jasper is the only empath I know of. I'm slightly confused that you have more than one gift. Isabella, you extracted mine and Jasper's gifts and used the power to way-lay those wolves. Then you were in a coma for over a week. How is this even possible?"

"Are you mad at me for listening to your private thoughts?"

"No, it's extraordinary…" He pulled me towards him, and leaned in closer. "…Isabella, love? What am I thinking about now?"

Edward leaned in and gently touched his lips upon mine, suddenly bombarded with visions of the past, my death, his love for me. It was too much; too much power flowed between us. I arched my back and sagged against him and everything went black.

My eyelids fluttered slightly before I risked opening them. I took a deep breath, filling my nostrils with the sharp, pungent aroma that was clearly recognizable to my brain. It was dark now, but the trees and grasses were familiar to me, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was back in the meadow. It was different somehow but still the same overall, merely dark—pitch black. The bright, yellow sunlight had been wiped away by an invisible entity, leaving only a cold, empty expanse in its place.

A howl broke through the darkness and a feeling of apprehension washed over me in great waves. I jumped to my feet and took off into the void, unaware of my destination, only wishing to escape the danger. When I broke out of the cover of the trees, I found myself against the highway. Even with my enhanced vision and strength, I felt vulnerable out in the open, so I continued to move.

Everything around me was dull, fuzzy, and cloudy, but still slightly familiar. The air suddenly turned frigid and without the sun to warm the earth, the rain water had crystallized and clung to the trees in long, silvery slivers of ice. My breath caught on the air and hung in suspended animation before flitting away into oblivion.

A few miles down the road, I came upon a little red car parked along side of the road. Walking toward the car, I glimpsed the guard rail and was shocked that the metal had been destroyed, peeled open like a banana. Hesitantly, I stepped towards the edge and gazed over the rock face. Approximately six feet below, a faded red two-door car hung precariously on the rocks. The windshield was broken into a thousand tiny fragments.

I climbed down the rocks and opened the door to the car. A muscular man with short dark hair and honey skin was slumped over the steering wheel. The smell that wafted off of him almost made me gag. It was a sickly smell, rotten almost. His head wound was trickling blood over his left eyebrow and pooled into the crease by his neck. I knew I should know the beautiful man…significant somehow. But my mind was still fuzzy and I couldn't picture him clearly. A woman with light, brown hair was slumped beside him in the passenger seat. Merely unconscious, the unnamed woman held no visible wounds to her body, so I pulled myself away from the wreckage and continued surveying the scene—looking for something or someone significant.

Below the car, a body laid lifeless and contorted on the rocks at the bottom of the ravine, surrounded by a halo of broken glass. I quickly made my way down to the girl and stood over her, unsure of how to proceed. The girl was slight, young, and mortally wounded, obviously thrown from the car by the look vehicle. My throat burst into flames at the sight and smell of her blood, which was pooling around her broken body.

She needed help. I wanted to go to her, to fix her, save her as Edward and Carlisle had done for me. Yet terror and pain glued me to the spot. My eyes combed the area, looking for my vampire saviors. I pleaded to the heavens, chastising God for continually taking innocent lives. Anger boiled up within me, causing venom to involuntarily teem in my mouth. My pleading soon turned to screaming and the shrill sound echoed though the dark expanse. The ocean swallowed every syllable and wrapped them tightly in its frigid grasp.

Everything in my field of vision transformed, I closed my eyes. Images flashed behind my lids as though I were in the wake of a strobe light. This was a place I'd been prior to my transformation— before my premature death. However, I was unsure the exact moment in time. Dropping to the ground, I placed my head between my knees, attempting to keep my animatistic nature in check.

The breeze picked up around me and wafted the heady scent towards me, enveloping my mind with something worse than visions. Suddenly, I was ravenous, my throat burning with the intensity of fire and the urge to drink this poor girl blood washed over me with a force akin to the powerful waves below. This poor human didn't deserve to be in this position, let alone dying out here in the darkness. And I was the despicable creature that craved her ultimate demise.

My vision continued to falter and I felt almost light-headed. Confusion swirled around in my brain like a blizzard of locusts, engulfing me in their churning thoraxes. _What was happening to me?_ I lifted my head out of my hands and gasped. Edward was leaning over the broken girl. _Thank God! He'd come to rescue her, as well…rescue her from me,_ I thought. I gazed into his face, paralyzed by what I saw in his beautiful features. His ocher eyes—the same eyes as my strange new family members—were intense, burning with hunger and liquefying into fathomless pools of black. I could tell my creator was suffering, attempting to resist the blood that sang to both of us.

Edward placed his hand on her head and spoke to her, although his words were swallowed up by the angry water. He hesitantly pulled his hand away from her broken body and stared longingly at the rich liquid that coated his hands, dripping against the rocks. Both he and I licked our lips simultaneously, swallowing the acrid liquid that filled our mouths. I clawed desperately at my throat, desperate to either quell the burn or sample the delectable fluid that stained my beautiful savior's hand. I'd never felt anything as agonizing as my new thirst, and I silently cursed him for damning me with such an affliction.

His dark eyes sparkled with desire. He wanted her blood as desperately as I did. I felt sorry for the girl. Two hungry vampires yearned for her life force and she was helpless to stop us. I watched as the urge…the pull, engulfed Edward and yanked him free from his exceptional self control. My heart sank into my stomach as he greedily inhaled the warm liquid like a cat lapping up milk.

"Edward, stop it! Save her! She needs you," I screamed, yanking on his clothing.

My maker didn't listen to my plea. He was locked in some sort of trance and when I reached up to touch his face, he ignored our contact. Edward proceeded to roll the girl over into his lap, bending towards her throat to secure the kill. In his moment of hesitation, I got a comprehensive look at the girl's face. I gasped and threw myself back, panting with terror. The girl in his arms was me—human and dying in his arms. A scream stuck in my throat.

Even though I knew I had perished, it felt surreal to watch it play out in front of my eyes. I'd been unaware of the nature of my transformation, and watching it occur made me physically ill. I jumped up to my feet and spun around, too broken to leave…too terrified to stay.

"Do the right thing," she pleaded.

My human memories flooded my consciousness, rushing in like a tidal wave, crushing me from the inside. The memories were fuzzy, but I witnessed them all again: growing up, moving to Forks, Jacob, our unbreakable bond, the first time we made love, my pack family, a beautiful child, and Edward. The strange, pale boy from Biology who yearned to kill me even then.

Remembering that day nearly overwhelmed me. The day that Jacob told me about his lineage, his tribe, their primary purpose, and the treaty that their ancestors formed with a strange family of vampires who claimed to not hunt humans.

As every precious moment of my stolen life flashed before my eyes, the human Bella's heart thrummed its last beat, echoing loudly in my head. I turned towards my broken body and watched as the life slipped out of my body. Even in death, my face wasn't peaceful. I was meant to die. It was my destiny...supposedly my last moment on this earth. But the beautiful son-of-a-bitch refused to relinquish my soul to its fate, screaming at the heavens and jump starting my heart again and again.

My breath came in short, sharp intakes as a torrent of emotions engulfed me. Standing outside my body seemed surreal, and the scream stuck in my throat.

My eyes flew open and scanned the area. I glared into his garnet depths, his lips only inches away from mine. I ripped my body away from his and flung my body against the wall, our combined memories still swirling around in my mind. A feral growl left my lips and my fingers involuntarily curled at my sides.

I lunged forward and grabbed Edward by the throat, tightening my fingers around his trachea. The power that flowed between us was immense and I used that energy to my advantage, wielding it like a sword. Having touched his mind before, I understood the mechanics of his gift and was positive that I could replicate his telepathy, but not really knowing why I possessed such knowledge.

Pinching my eyes closed and drawing on our combined forces, I conjured up every memory of my life and waylaid him with them. The pressure of my own gift caused him to roar in agony, experiencing my pain and my memories from the moment my human life ended.

His mental gift was his undoing, and I used it against him willingly, punishing him for his very nature. Deep in his subconscious, he prayed that the onslaught would soon cease and his pathetic life would draw to a close. His dismal cries only goaded me to cause the beautiful man further pain, and I regaled him with the gory details of his destruction. His eyebrows pinched together in despair, and he closed his eyes, mentally conceding to his fate. My transgressor, my maker, and seemingly my new mate had stolen my life from me, and I planned on making him suffer for unknowingly inflicting such a fate upon me, sending him back to the fathomless pits of hell from whence he came.

However, before I could enact my revenge, four sets of marble arms grabbed me around the waist and yanked me free from my prey.

* * *

**Reviews are like gold...or the lottery. Very valuable! Send me some love please!**


	13. Lost and Found

**Sorry about the delay. I've been super sick and in and out of the hospital and haven't felt strong enough to even type, let alone think. Haha. I wanted to get this chapter out to you quickly, because I'm going into the hospital again tomorrow. Yippee. NOT oh, that just showed my age. Ah, well. Anyway please remember to review. It'll give me incentive to pick up the keyboard again. Alternate note: I changed the last couple paragraphs of the last chapter and posted it here for those who are already invested. New readers only need skip. Have a good day/night and review, review, review. …please?**

* * *

Last time:

_I lunged forward and grabbed Edward by the throat, tightening my fingers around his trachea. The power that flowed between us was immense and I used that energy to my advantage, wielding it like a sword. Having touched his mind before, I understood the mechanics of his gift and was positive that I could replicate his telepathy, but not really knowing why I possessed such knowledge. _

_Pinching my eyes closed and drawing on our joined forces, I conjured up every memory of my life and waylaid him with them. The pressure of my gift caused him to roar in agony, experiencing my pain and my memories from the moment my human life ended. _

_His mental gift was his undoing, and I used it against him willingly, punishing him for his very nature. Deep in his subconscious, he prayed that the onslaught would soon cease and his pathetic life would draw to a close. His dismal cries only goaded me to cause the beautiful man further pain, and I regaled him with the gory details of his destruction. His eyebrows pinched together in despair, and he closed his eyes, mentally conceding to his fate. My transgressor, my maker, and seemingly my new mate had stolen my life from me, and I planned on making him suffer for unknowingly inflicting such a fate upon me, sending him back to the fathomless pits of hell from whence he came. _

_However, before I could enact my revenge, four sets of marble arms grabbed me around the waist and yanked me free from my prey._

* * *

***Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyers.***

**_ Chapter 13- Lost and Found _**

**_Rosalie_**

* * *

After a very hysterical Alice advised us of Edward's eminent demise, witnessing our parents attempting to subdue the volatile newborn and failing to save my brother. With this knowledge, we devised a plan to save our family from destruction, hopefully before she destroyed the house, or better yet, our parents.

The four of us who hadn't been blessed with additional attributes would ultimately be tasked to secure her, considering she could accost the other three with mental powers. Alice assured us success, much to Jasper's dismay. To say my southern brother was entirely uncomfortable at being rendered useless was the understatement of the century. In fact, the former God of War was faunching at the bit to tear into that task with flags waving, considering the training of newborns was his specialty. Yet never in his many years of training the capricious creatures had the tall, blonde Texan encountered someone with an equally impressive gift that could trump his own. Inevitably, Jasper was forced to give up his original strategies and relinquish the reigns to Emmett and myself.

Minutes after our collaboration, my husband and I were at the top of the stairs. Emmett gleefully jumped in and secured the newborn around the waist, pinning the little monster in a headlock, essentially rendering the three of us momentarily useless. Once she was secured, I pried her fingers from around Edwards's throat, and he slid to the floor in a daze.

Esme, Carlisle, and I watched as the little spitfire began to struggle and kick, writhing in my beloved's iron grasp. I slapped her along side of the face, hoping to momentarily break her intense need to destroy our brother. My plan backfired and the little demon broke free of Emmett's grasp, tossing him over her back. He somersaulted to his feet and spun around only to get waylaid in the jaw with an uppercut, causing him to sink his razor-sharp teeth into his bottom lip.

Fortunately the overzealous brunette didn't lunge at Edward, instead focusing her rage on my husband. Emmett attempted to pounce at the tiny creature, but she anticipated his move, ducking and parrying out of his way. The momentum of the missed target propelled him into the already damaged wall, raining a cloud of paint down into his dark curls.

Bella spun quickly and roundhouse kicked my darling in the chest, sending him tumbling into Carlisle's office. This sort of sparing was right up his alley. My mountain of a man enjoyed a good fight, and he lithely sprung to his feet, roaring with laughter which reverberated across the tiny space.

Carlisle and Emmett shared a brief glance and rushed her, but she once again anticipated their moves and spun to the side, causing the two men to narrowly miss her. She laughed in triumph, her arrogance ruffling my proverbial feathers considerably. With her attention firmly fixated on the two men, I pounced on to her back and tackled her to her stomach, quickly pinning her arms securely behind her back. The two men and my mother followed suit, and the four of us grabbed a portion of her body while she snarled, snapped, and screamed to be released.

"You go ahead and try to break free you little fiend!"

My family members and I quickly lifted Bella up and escorted her out of the house, leaving my brother, Edward, in a dejected heap in the hallway. We found Alice and Jasper awaiting us in the yard. She squirmed against Emmett a couple more times and then sagged dejectedly in our hold, even without my empathic brother's assistance. The further we walked into the courtyard, the more crestfallen she became. Very soon after, she broke into tearless sobs and strangled cries escaped her lips.

Carlisle, Esme, and I released our grip on her body, and Emmett sunk to the ground with Bella cradled in his arms. My husband rocked the small brunette and ran his hand absent mindlessly through her thick, tangled hair, attempting to console her strangled sobs.

"I'm sorry for harming you, Emmett," she breathed, "I was just so angry at Edward and sad at the world. So, essentially I flipped out."

Emmett chuckled into her hair. "How did you know my name? Oh, well, it doesn't matter, really. But there's no need to be upset, little firecracker! I haven't had that much fun in ages. Tangling with newborns is a hoot! Jasper are newborns always this much fun?"

Jasper shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "No, Emmett, most newborns have controllable gifts, if they have extraordinary gifts at all. This situation is completely unprecedented."

Bella pulled out of Emmett's embrace and held her hand out to me, gazing at me hesitantly through bright crimson irises. I reluctantly took her hand and found myself forcibly pulled into her arms. "I'm sorry that those men stole your innocence, Rosalie. You were such a beautiful girl. They never should've forced their wanton behavior on to you in order to satisfy their awful natures."

I gasped aloud, my hand flying to my mouth, "How did you know?"

"I'm sorry that I peeked in to your private life, but I unwillingly witnessed everything though Edward's memories. Rosalie your memories and private sorrows are the most poignant and they touched me deeply. I promise to spend eternity helping you heal." She held me out at arm's length and smiled sheepishly, venom pooling in her eyes.

Her words shattered my perception of the world, and I crumpled forward, holding my middle as I slowly raveled apart. I gazed up and caught sight of her amicably conversing with the other members of the family and found myself in awe. She was sharing both her heartfelt apologies and ardent appreciation for their personal pain.

Bella almost didn't seem to be the same girl that I witnessed at the top of the stairs, all bad-ass and bloodthirsty. She was kind and thoughtful woman- with a secret fiery hot demeanor. Simply put, this brunette was way too much woman for my brother to handle; although, if she were to somehow crack that brooding façade, I'd be grateful for the rest of eternity. After her kind words, I felt as though she deserved a favor in return. I would have to find a way to mend the rift between them. The mating pull was far too powerful an emotion to experience alone, especially as a newborn. Having dealt with those complications with my own mate, I felt as though I could offer insight on her dilemma.

When she returned to me, she held out her hand and I took it without hesitation. Once she'd toted my butt up off the ground, I noticed the almost imperceptible nuances of her hunger: gently clawing at her throat, fathomless black irises, and her subtle returning agitation. After all, it had been a week since her last feed and none of us wished to console her after she went on a human blood bender.

I offered myself up as her escort to take her out to feed. She accepted my invitation and the two of us were off in a flash, stirring the falling leaves and flowers behind us like a wedding veil.

_Perhaps someday that proverbial veil might actually grace her head?_ I though as we sprinted off into the trees.

* * *

After a successful hunt, the two of us parted ways— she to spar with an eager Emmett and Jasper, and I to have a heart to heart with my brother. When I made my way up the stairs, I was pleased to glimpse Edward upright and unharmed, gazing out the window in Carlisle's study. He watched his progeny with both interest and sorrow, the later more prominently, I imagined.

Unconsciously I crossed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around him and murmuring my own earnest apologies and condolences. He quickly pulled out of my embrace, and I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he slumped to the ground, dropping his head into his hands. In the muddy pool of crimson, I could clearly see the light had vanished, and my heart broke for a second time in less than an hour.

I tried to take a page out of my husband's book and try a little humor, hoping to lighten his spirit. "Well, that was fun. I sure hope you're not going to sit up here all day and sulk like a little bitch, while the rest of us wrangle your newborn. She's one dangerous little demon—but sweet as the day is long." Edward weakly growled under his breath, causing me to snicker at his response. "If you remember correctly, dearest brother, I said she was trouble from the moment you brought her home. Nobody ever listens to me, though. Although I have to give Bella mad props, she can sure clear a room when she's angry."

Sliding down beside Edward, I sat cross-legged and laid my head against his shoulder. I took his hand in mine and lovingly rubbed circles with my thumb while he spoke. "Rose, I don't know how she was accomplishing it, but as she gleaned my power so didn't expel it but, in fact, used my own gift it against me. It's quite fascinating in a sick kind of way. When she touched me, and used her ability…well, our combined abilities… the two of us can communicate telepathically. As we read each other's thoughts, she explicitly went though all the ways she would kill me…and to send me back to hell.

I startled Edward with my boisterous laughter. "Well, Eddie, you're already in hell, aren't you? She sure the heck can't send you anywhere we already reside."

Huffing out a huge puff of air, I slumped against the wall beside him and ruffled Edward's already unruly, copper hair. "I think she'll come around, eventually, Edward. If you remember, I was equally as angry when I realized my life had been stolen. Sure, I didn't have a super-powered nuclear gift, but I truly believe had I been blessed…or cursed, for that matter, with such an affliction, I would've caused quite a lot of destruction myself."

"Rosalie, you didn't see it, though," he mumbled against his hands. "After you all left, I decided that I should stay and assist Carlisle. After all, she was my responsibility— my charge. I'd plunged her into the darkness; the least I could do was help pull her out. Carlisle insisted that I leave, but I just couldn't. Then, without warning, she flung herself into my arms and begged me not to leave. During our embrace, I realized that she was my mate. Perhaps I knew it earlier, but it hit me like a brick. That's when I allowed myself to hope that all this madness would work itself out and we could be happy.

"When our skin touched, she relaxed into my arms, unintentionally dropping whatever protection she used to shield her mind. By doing so, she was assaulted by my memories. My mind was an open book and she inadvertently witnessed the accident scene…the blood…the way I acted…her death. That's when she burst apart at the seams and angrily flooded me with her own pain and memories.

"I'll be forever haunted by those pictures and the things that were stolen from her. I witnessed every moment of her life as though I was right there at her side, living her days with her. I felt like an intruder in all the private aspects. Trapped in her memories, I was subject to all the pleasure and the pain—a party to intimate details that no one outsider should witness. The most precious memory was her daughter's birth. I basked in the joy of the experience just as though she was my baby. Those memories were an incredible gift and a terribly burden. But it's not as though I don't deserve worse."

Edward's emotional dam broke free and he slumped against me, sobbing uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around my brother and pulled him into my chest, rocking him for a few moments. The two of us sat embracing one another for a good hour. Just when I would get my brother calmed down, the boisterous commotion outside would shatter the silence, setting him off into another spiral.

I looked down at my hands and began to pick at my fingernail polish. I was completely out of my comfort zone. "I think she unconsciously gifted you those memories so you could understand why she was so enraged. You have to remember that she's a newborn, irrational and engulfed by a violent flow of emotions. Her mind is a wide open space. Remember how it felt to be able to process a million things at once? I do. I still do.

"Edward, you didn't steal anything from her. Fate pulled those strings before you even thought about bringing her home. She was just as dead as I was, laying in the same gutter, awaiting death. I blamed Carlisle for a long time for stealing my choice, but he actually gifted me something that I would've never had—Emmett. Had Carlisle not rescued me, fate would've claimed Emmett, as well.

"Witnessing and experiencing Bella's pain only solidified my acceptance. Never in a million years, would I have believed that, that small slip of a girl, both feral and broken, could chip away decades of hatred and longing." I grasped Edward gently by the chin and raised his eyes to mine, gazing into those sad pools of despair. "Edward, she's meant to be here. From the moment she was born, she was predestined to walk with you for eternity. She gave life to that beautiful baby and God gave her to us. I know you don't believe you have a soul, but Bella Swan was created to save you from yourself. You'll have to forgive yourself, at some point. Hopefully, the two of you can assist each other in the healing process and accept that same truth."

"I…I don't know what to say actually. You've never sided with me in anything," he murmured, running his hands through his hair.

"Thank you is always a good start!" I laughed nervously and pushed myself up to my feet, smoothing my blouse before walking out of the room. "Perhaps you should go to her…talk to her. She's calm and satiated now. I know without a shadow of a doubt that she's sorry. She told me as much during our hunt."

* * *

**Hmm. Who'd've guessed that the ice princess could grow a heart? Next chapter we step into Edward's shoes and get a glimpse at that Quileute retaliation!**


	14. A Treaty in Shambles

This is somber I know, yet it's necessary to move the story along!

Thank you to every one who favorited and reviewed the last chapter! Don't forget to do so again. ")

* * *

_**Beautiful, Beautiful: Francesca Battistelli**_

_**Now there's a joy inside I can't contain; but even perfect days can end in rain; and though it's pouring down; I see you through the clouds; shining on my face; like sunlight burning at midnight; making my life something so beautiful, beautiful**_  
_**Mercy reaching to save me; all that I need; you are so**_  
_**beautiful, beautiful; I have come undone**_  
_**But I have just begun**_  
_**Changing by Your grace**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14-A Treaty in Shambles**_

_**Edward**_

* * *

As I stood despondently at Carlisle's office window, overlooking the beautiful courtyard full of flowers and promise, I felt a great chasm sprout within my chest. I stepped back and clutched at my chest, the pain akin to a heart attack. I grasped at the window frame for support, attempting to hold myself together yet yearning to burst apart at the seams. Bracing myself against the fragile window frame, I desperately gasped for air; the oxygen not fulfilling the ache. I closed my eyes and took deep and deliberate breaths, feeling light-headed regardless of the necessity.

What she and I had shared was enchanting, beautifully tragic. Our combined power had rocked me to my very core, rendering me inept and vulnerable. This story was a tragic tale wrought with death and destruction, but unlike the clique 'happily every after' our story would end in tragedy.

After the disastrous events that transpired this afternoon, the thought of happy life had faded into oblivion, like boiling water evaporating out of a kettle. After she delved into my thoughts and extracted my true nature, she had made her intentions quite clear

Isabella Swan was a deadly enchantress, wielding powerful magic like a skilled swordsman, entrancing a coven of vampires with her charm and charisma, leaving me wrought with painful and raw emotions, unable and unwilling to stop her from clawing at my heartstrings like a hyena with a fresh kill. Yet, I was quite happy to be slain, if only to garner her favor, her love, her devotion. These were things that I did not deserve, had not acquired earnestly, but had craved for a hundred years.

I slowly and almost painfully hoisted myself vertical, curling in upon myself like a cowering dog, hungering for comfort. Strangely enough, I felt as though she had reduced me to a pile of ash, burned under touch. I stood motionless for a moment, gazing unseeing out upon the courtyard. Hesitantly, I turned away from the window, still hoping she would return and take me in her arms. However, her decision was quite clear, decisive and expertly enacted, her tumultuous emotions with their deadly undertones relayed what her lips did not express directly.

Her dismissal was for the best, and I understood her decision fully. How could she possibly love the monster that had yanked her soul from the brink of oblivion? Her life had tragically ended, that, at least, was not of my doing, but instead of allowing her to fulfill her destiny, I selfishly and willfully coveted her company. By doing so, I broke every remaining moral that resided in my body, hoping for her forgiveness.

I slowly trudged up to my room, taking each step with conscious deliberation, wanting to fly down the stairs and take what was mine, willingly or not. Instead, I crossed the threshold of my room and sauntered over to the leather settee situated against the glass wall, slumping dejectedly on to the piece of furniture. It was nearing twilight, which was my favorite time of the day, usually. But tonight it did not hold the allure that it once had. In this spot, which towered over a variety of the trees, I gazed into the soft, golden light as it tucked itself into the horizon, so very like my heart, retreating from harm. The relief I generally felt with the darkening sky did not come today, for a sense of unease took its place.

The thought of an eternity alone seemed an almost gargantuan undertaking. Bella might never forgive me of my sins, rightfully so. However, I refused to give up. She was my mate, my reason for existing. She had gifted me life both purpose and meaning, feelings that were both foreign and unobtainable prior to that fateful and bloody day.

Would there ever be a day that my heart would not yearn for hers? Like the light of the setting sun, my pursuit shall never wane, only intensifying with each new day, instilling new purpose and new hope. With proper diligence, she will hopefully realize the depth of my love. In the interim, I would hold tight and wait for her heart to soften. On that day, my heart would sing for joy, and my arms shall no longer be empty.

Wishing for a distraction, I raised myself slowly off the couch and sat at the sleek, shiny baby grand piano in the corner of my room. Music was instinctual, easy, a natural extension of my personality. My slim fingers were born to inhabit the small space and moved fluidly across the little black and white keys with vehemence. The sweet melody flooded the house, a wonderful tale of beautiful and tragic loss.

Steady footsteps tainted the fluid cords that blanketed the silence. Even before I acknowledged his thoughts, I felt his gentle calm wash over me. I sighed deeply, wishing that he would leave me to my sorrow. I wanted to ignore his gentle and invasive gift, yet I could not help but revel in the feeling. My empathic brother stood just outside the room and propped himself against the door frame, securing his arms tightly across his body.

"Edward, as of late, we have not heard you play with such fervor. May I ask, what has inspired you?" Jasper said earnestly.

"Guilt…uncertainty…loss," I replied pointedly, spinning around on the bench and glaring at him.

"Ah. So your near death experience has not gifted you new purpose, I take it? Have you spoken to her? She is quite a remarkable creature, and I must say I enjoy being quelled by my own power. It is rather cathartic. " He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Jasper, these last seven days have been the most wonderful days of my life. However, in retrospect, I was forced to reflect my actions. Changing Bella into a vampire was something that I swore, on dozens of occasions, that I would never do. After all that I gleaned from her thoughts, I am certain that she detests me. One could hardly blame her," I said sadly.

"Edward, she does not hate you. On the contrary, she feels a great deal of affection, but it is laced with fear. She finds herself unable to express them adequately, considering her earlier actions. She is a newborn with volatile emotions. She has amazing control, months more mature than those her senior. I felt her emotions and they are extraordinarily kind and pure, despite her earlier outburst of fury. Do not get me wrong, I believe she could lay us all flat in a moment. In fact, I got a fairly comprehensive glimpse into her mind and found them quite extraordinary, but the most astonishing revelation was the unique physiology of her gift. She has the gift of Potentikinesis. Her power allows her to glean, wield, alter, and apply said gifts to practical use.

"You should not fret over the situation. It will resolve itself in time. I have never met anyone who wished to become a vampire. One's maker generally imposes such decisions out of love, longing, or in Maria's case, lust for power. Force her to understand because the guilt will ruin you," Jasper said forcefully.

This was something I definitely needed to do, because I would unquestionably drive myself insane with all of this brooding. She needed to know what led me to make the decision from my own lips, not through my thoughts. Fleeing Forks was the best decision, and the only acceptable verdict. Her blood tempted me in strange and dangerous ways, threatening to overwhelm me with its intensity. Nevertheless, she was doomed the first time we met, and waiting to destroy her, only prolonged the inevitable. It was in my very nature to kill, and I was not proud of that fact.

"What should I say to her, Jasper? Regardless of her words, I still believe she hates me for what I have done." I grasped my hair in frustration, wishing to

"I can not answer that for you. If I were her sire, I would just go with the truth. An apology is probably warranted, also," he said pointedly.

"Apologizing seems almost cliché, considering the circumstances," I said wryly.

"Cliche or not, I think you owe it to her, and there is no time like the present!" Jasper said humor evident in his tone.

Jasper crossed his arms and looked at me quizzically, and I gathered from both his body language, thoughts, and projected emotions that he wished me to so now. Yet, I ignored him, spinning around on the bench and resuming the melodious piece. Jasper unfolded his arms and sighed loudly as he walked down the hall. He might wish me to proceed, but I was not ready to lay my heart out on a slab, flayed out like a dead animal, hoping to be redeemed. _Damn you and your vampiric nature!_ I chided myself.

**Bella**

* * *

I tucked my face into Esme's chest, apologizing for ruining her house and nearly decapitating her son. Apparently, according to Carlisle this was normal behavior for a new vampire. Frankly, I didn't much like the loss of control and the beast that clawed its way out of my psyche. That was not me, and I never wished to revisit that place in my mind.

My new mother, for all intense and purpose, wrapped her arms around my slim shoulders and rubbed my back, cooing kind words into my ear. This action was oddly reminiscent of my days consoling my own daughter. My heart ached with her loss, and I wanted to curl up in a ball and lament my losses—my life, my death, my daughter, and lover and protector. All of those wonderful and caring individuals who once made up my social circle would soon learn of my demise. Sadly, the one person who knew the truth could never relay that information without divulging his own secret.

There was a question swirling around the fringes of my thoughts. Jacob had imprinted on me. Has our supernatural tie been severed? Alternatively, would my death quell the strong yearning in his body? I needed to know, for a broken treaty lay ripped in two. And those feeling would complicate the issue further.

Esme began stroking my hair lightly, almost lovingly. The action seemed foreign to me. We were complete strangers who found some semblance of comfort in each other's arms. Pulling away, I looked into her heart shaped face and tawny eyes, like pools of melted caramel. The tiny woman smiled at me, an air of benevolence tucked inside her warm, inviting smile and twinkling eyes. Frankly, her enthusiasm confounded me. I destroyed her house, yet she brushed the event away without a second though.

"While you were slept, my daughter Alice and I fashioned a room. Bella there is clothing and everything you might need is housed in that room. If for some reason, you find your room un-agreeable, we would be happy to change anything about it. We wish you to be at home and comfortable with us," she said brightly, her porcelain skin shimmering in the retreating light.

"I'm sure it will be adequate, far more than I deserve. May I see it?" I tucked a lock of hair behind one ear, looking slightly meek in comparison to my earlier outburst.

"Absolutely, the room is on the third floor across from Carlisle's study. I can take you up, if you wish," she said cheerfully.

"I'm sure I can manage," I said gratefully.

"Alright then, I will leave you to it." Esme patted me on the shoulder and quickly flitted away with only her scent to remind me of her presence.

Spinning on one heel, I walked slowly up the steps and through the magnificent doorway, pausing in the grand foray. I had lived her for days, weeks even, but during that time, I never actually drank in my surroundings. Of course, I had seen everything through Edward's eyes, yet glimpsing it though my own was almost liberating. I needed my own experiences and my own memories, having only confronted my mortality. This was my home now, and I finally accepted the fact that I no longer walked amongst the living. _Would Jacob be able to do the same?_

While I walked aimlessly through the massive house, I studied every facet, in awe of my surroundings and the opulence of the dwelling. I had never seen anything so beautiful, even in a fancy magazine. Antique and eclectic furniture was placed expertly around the room and flowers graced every nook and cranny. It was ten times the size of my little house back home but it lacked the humanity, the meager appreciation of our humble income.

At first, the house was as silent as the grave, but it soon erupted with sweet, warm music, cascading around me like blankets of comfort. I knew Edward possessed such a talent, and I found myself eager to watch him wield his magnificent works with only the black and white keys and taught strings. The pianist continued the notes and soon they were flowing around me like calm waters, filling my mind with melodious harmony.

The music called to me, willing me forward. I did its bidding and climbed the stairs more quickly now, having no control over the pull or my feet. I hoped that the sweet sounds wouldn't stop. On the last step, I paused, closed my eyes, and really listened, the sounds billowing from just down the hall.

I took off down the hall, my clothes billowing behind me. I slid to a stop right outside his room and swallowed deeply. Edward, eyes closed, both beautiful and leonine, poised over the piano, hammering passionately at black and white keys. As I stood awkwardly in the doorway, a small smile graced his lovely lips. He knew I was there, but he did acknowledge my presence, which would be expected, considering that I had threatened him within an inch of his life.

"Edward, I'm sorry. What I did was abhorable. Can you forgive my rash actions?"

Edward continued his ministrations as though he had not heard me, the music ebbing and flowing seamlessly though the small room. If my heart still beat it might have thumbed wildly in my chest, and the butterflies would take flight. As I stood there bemused by his indifference, I felt a strong electric current flowing between us. This was not a foreign feeling. It had happened to me in my human life. Could vampires imprint? It was a completely asinine concept. However, I could not deny the pull.  
I was drawn to him from the moment I opened my eyes to my new life. I denied it, even willed it to leave me. Yet, it remained a constant elephant in the room, crushing me with its intensity. How can you love someone unconditionally, and fall in love with your creator in a matter of days? Was it the blood, our link, or something more?

The music came to a soft conclusion, and he opened his eyes, but he didn't look at me.

"It's possibly a little of both." he said shyly. Edward spun around on the bench, legs towards me. I gasped internally for all traces of red in his irises were replaced with a golden honey.

"How?" I motioned between us, curious as to why we were still linked telepathically.

"The only conclusion I have drawn from our encounter could be that you linked our minds together. I can't hear you all the time, unlike all other minds, but with them it's only one-sided. You and I can converse, if you were so inclined."

I blew a huge gust of air out of my mouth, exasperated and perplexed by my ever-growing gift. "Edward, I'm sorry for harming you. I don't know what happened, really. But I hope to never have it happen again. My mind is whirling a million miles a minute. I have strange feeling and urges with seemingly no outlet. Although, I must admit, kicking Emmett's ass was quite cathartic."

Edward chuckled softly and dropped his gaze, absent mindlessly twirling a lock of hair with long, nimble fingers. While he was otherwise occupied, I took a comprehensive look at the man before me, never truly appreciating any of his features. Edward was tall, lean, and inhumanly beautiful, with a mess of tousled, bronze hair atop his head. His porcelain skin glowed in the soft, retreating light, refracting against the shiny, black lacquer. It was a lovely sight to behold.

"I interrupted you. I apologize. I'll go," I said embarrassed.

"Sit," he said despondently, motioning to the leather chair near the piano. "I will play something for you."

"Alright. If you wish."

I settled comfortably into the settee and closed my eyes, fingering my waist-length curls nervously between my fingers and attempting to relax. Edward spun his body and laid his fingers expertly on the keys. He paused infinitesimally and began slowly pressing each one with precision. The sounds were soft at first and gained in intensity with each passing moment, morphing into an upsurge of intense emotion.

"The music is beautiful. Who wrote it?"

"I wrote it for you—while you were sleeping," he said shyly.

"For me? Nothing about Bella Swan could inspire such great things, especially after that audacious outburst earlier in the day." I dropped my head in my hand, embarrassed at my animalistic nature.

"Bella, love, you do inspire great things!" He jumped up, moved to my side, and grabbed both of my hands between his "Do you feel this?"

I nodded. A thrill surged through me at the mention of my name and the proximity of his body. Without the pain of his mind, I had difficulty remaining neutral and his touch ignited a fire within me, sprouting in my lower abdomen. Not an hour ago, I was contemplating his demise, yet at this moment, I felt something new, alive and teeming with life. This was perplexing, to say the least. We were dead, for heaven's sakes. Do all vampire children lust after their makers? Was this excitement merely sexual, or was it more?

"No, lust between one's creator is not a common occurrence." Oh my god. I wanted to curl up into a ball. Ugh. "I felt this electricity the entire time I held you in my arms."

"Why did you leave Forks, if you felt this strongly about me?" I knew the answer. Yet, I wanted to hear it grace his lips.

"I left because your blood tempted me so. I didn't want to succumb to the call of your blood. I did not want to kill you," he said sadly, quickly averting my gaze and staring at the floor.

"Edward, you allowed it to consume you, in the end. I was dead. Why not let me go? Why not indulge in the thing you craved so voraciously?" I reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing his face eye level.

He grasped my hand and removed it from his skin, laying it in my lap. Then he rose slowly and sauntered towards the wall of glass. "That is a valid question, Bella, but one that I do not have adequate answers for. You saw my emotions, read my thoughts. Even in death, you were so vibrant and beautiful. Selfishly, I wanted nothing more than to keep you at my side for eternity, and I did so out of fear. I hate the creature I became when I tasted your blood. It was delectable and overwhelming, so much more complex than anything that I have ever encountered. I hate that I stole the sparkle out of those sumptuous, brown eyes—the eyes that will haunt me for eternity."

Quick as lightning, I grabbed his shoulders and spun him towards me, snatching his hand away from his body and linking our fingers. No words could describe what I was feeling. I was in new waters, and I wanted nothing more than to taste his delectable lips. He was confused, but I knew that he felt the same way. After all, I had inadvertently linked our minds. He closed his eyes and sighed, conceding to the overwhelming pull. As he leaned in, only millimeters from my lips, I turned my head quickly and closed my eyes, feeling the familiar minds of my former family, angry and tumultuous.

"They've finally come for us, Edward! They've come to kill us all!" I snatched my fingers away from his and darted out into the courtyard, sliding to a stop before my former lover, the red-brown wolf—a vampire killer.

* * *

Hmm. Bet you wondered when the wolves would come back into the story.


	15. Sheilded by the Truth

_AN: Sorry I took so long. RL sucks. Please review and tell me if you are still enjoying this story. I sort-of wonder if you all like this story or if I should just scrap it._

**_"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off."  
― Gloria Steinem_**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"They've finally come for us, Edward! They've come to kill us all!" I snatched my fingers away from his and darted out into the courtyard, sliding to a stop before my former lover, the red-brown wolf—a vampire killer._

* * *

**_"Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 15- Shielded from the Truth_**

**_Bella_**

* * *

There were moments in life, supernatural or otherwise, that were so poignant and extraordinarily pivotal, that all others before and since ceased to exist in the fabric of time. My mind processed those truths in quick succession, and I immediately concluded this was once of those instances.

The day of reckoning was upon us. Our mortal enemies lithely bound into battle with scythes aloft, reaping vengeance and revenge. The Cullens were enemy number one, and I was unquestionably guilty by association. The pack mind was a fascinating entity, inherently complex. Yet, each mind, each heart, had been blackened by hate and hardened by indifference. I knew these men, some of them better than themselves, but these massive creatures, who were once deemed my brothers, were nothing like the men I knew only weeks prior.

The shapeshifters's emotions were furious, tangible and raw, rolling off of them like their putrid stench. They traveled across the treaty line with the intent to eradicate us all, and whether they meant to force our hands or not, the wolves were instead facilitating their own demise in regards to my vampire family.

Thirteen souls with nooses around our necks have been sentenced to die in all manner of ways. The wolves were a proud and noble race who believed their superior methods of justice afforded them the ability to render verdict without question. Regardless of the spark that ignited a full scale war, my earthly demise was the catalyst that broke the walls.

Isabella Swan no longer walked amongst the living. I would never again bath in the nectar of change, forever frozen in the state in which I left this world. But I was strong enough to finally accept that revelation. Obviously that wasn't the case here. Jacob had not come to the same conclusion.

Jacob had risked Aiyanna's future happiness and will bargain the lives of his brothers in arms, all under the guise of retribution. Would mine and the Cullens demise quell the loneliness and despair that could be clearly seen in his gloomy eyes?

On our mad dash down the stairs, I had severed my internal ties with Edward, thus rendering him blind to my thoughts and intentions. Thankfully, his attention was elsewhere and my newest mate hadn't noticed the loss of our connection. Otherwise, my strategy, or possible suicide mission, would be all for naught.

I bolted across the threshold and slid into a low crouch, skimming my knuckles against the firm soil to slow my momentum. I glanced up under my lashes to find myself surrounded, but the most dangerous of the five, my former mate, towered over me with furious intentions. His lips pulled up over his large incisors and a deep, feral growl escaped his throat. I quickly followed with my own audible displeasure.

Touching the earth in my new stance, I realized that all manner of supernatural were not the only source of power to glean and wield. Miles under the soil and sediment lay a vast ocean of energy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, drawing on the invisible power. My mind siphoned it out of the earth like a straw. It pulsed under my skin and ran through my hardened veins like liquid fire. I winced at the intensity, having never held so much raw electricity in the palms of my hands.

Seconds later, my new family scrambled behind me, dropping into their own respective crouches, growling and snarling like ferocious beasts. I refused to engage in war. Furthermore, I refuse to destroy the wolves or endanger my new family member, and I knew my newfound power could even the playing field. I threw up my palm out and screamed a warning.

"Step back! This is my fight. Leave me to it! "

"Bella, this is all of our fight. We are a family. We protect each other. Besides, there are too many of them, love. They'll kill you," Edward pleaded.

The endearment that slipped from Edwards lips wasn't lost in the sea of angry noise. Jacob snarled louder.

"Step back, Edward, or I'll physically disable and restrain every vampire within a three mile radius." It was a fairly decent assumption. I had rendered the wolves unconscious. I thought I could accomplish the same with the vampires. Although, I might take out everyone, as well.

The Cullens clan unwillingly stepped back against the house, palms out, growling at me for being careless and reckless with my life. This left me surrounded by the five seething creatures. It was not as though I had never been in their presence whilst in their animal form. Yet, their proximity had never placed me in jeopardy. Tonight, under the full moon and stars, that was no longer the case. I felt a spasm of fear ripple up my spine, but I had to stay strong.

The poisonous thoughts and swelling emotions of Sam, Quil, Paul, and Embry echoed in my head, both heavy and painful, threatening to disable me with their mental signatures. The four men goaded Jacob to end me, begged the larger animal to release them. He barked another warning, his internal voice wavering and teetering on the precipice. One small pebble would tip him either way.

_Jacob! You know what she can do! If we take her out first, we should be able to finish off the rest of them fairly easily._

Stupid boy! I had delved into Jasper's mind. I fully understood what that man could do. It wasn't a lovely story with rainbows and kittens. He was a stone, cold killer, in the literal sense. If they took me out, they would unknowingly unleash the beast.

_Don't just stand there! She's not Bella. Kill that bitch bloodsucker. If we let her go she'll come for your daughter in the night and slaughter the village._

I growled low at his accusation. Embry's insinuation was preposterous. I could never kill my own daughter.

_Do you think she can read our thoughts!_ Jared quarried.

_You're damn right I can read your thoughts, Jared. I'm going to kill you first!_

I knew that Jared could never back down from my threat.

Jared was the first to break rank and lunged at me. With one touch, I dropped him to the ground with a wave of lethargy, careful not render him unconscious. I wanted him to watch the events as they unfolded. I hadn't strategized well, and didn't expect the others would follow suit so quickly in their brother's defense. Just the same, the remaining three lunged at me. Without a conscious thought, I arched my arms out in front of me and an invisible shockwave waylaid them in mid air, their limp bodies forced backwards into a heap. I fully intended to issue the same sentence, but my inexperience and lack of instruction showed in my execution.

I raised myself to my feet and laughed nervously. "Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Fuck, yeah! That was awesome, Belly babe," Emmett crowed.

_God, that boy is an idiot!_

I walked towards him, palms raised in submission, leaving only air between me and an angry, Pack Master.

I decided to go sweet and then work my way up if necessary. "Jacob? Jacob, honey, you have to calm down. We can work this out, I promise. Phase for me. Let's talk," I pleaded.

_You're not my wife. Your kind is an abomination. Bella would've never hurt the pack. _

_Jacob, you know I'm still here. I didn't kill the boys. They still live._

_Get out of my head, leach!_

Jacob's anger spiked and he lunged at me, obviously finished with small talk. He knocked me over and pinned me under his weight, snarling over my face. _There's nothing like drool in my hair!_ My arms shot up reflexively, and he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my right forearm. I screamed and thrashed about, fully expecting him to rip the limb from my shoulder. Surprisingly he didn't, though. Instead he dropped his massive head and released my arm, internally warring with his very nature and what his heart told him was the truth.

That was the moment that the Cullens broke their stance and dashed towards me. I closed my eyes and visualized a sort of bubble or shield, wishing that the angry mob couldn't touch us. I pulled the power from my palms of my hand and it rushed to my brain. Unfortunately, Jacob and I did not find ourselves incased under cover, but we were alone, nonetheless, as I had disabled the Cullens, who were haphazardly slumped near my body.

_Great! They're falling down on the job, now? This was turning into a huge fiasco!_

Now that I found myself alone, I knew that I had to end this without getting myself killed or killing my daughter's father. A tidal wave of emotions assaulted me, instilling a sense of self preservation with me. I took this singular opportunity to subdue the beast, using his moment of weakness to my advantage. I grabbed him around the neck, dug my fingers in his shoulders, and pulled him closer. Then I dug one heel into the soil and used it to force our momentum, flipping him to his back. While he was momentarily stunned, I released my fingernails from his flesh and grabbed his temples.

I closed my eyes and drew on our combined supernatural powers. While Jacob was in animal form he possessed a type of group telepathy, so I used that mental path to open him up to my memories. The pressure of our combined energy exploded inside my head and we both wailed with the connection. I didn't relinquish my hold on his mind when he begged me to release him. Instead, we delved into my memories. He relived some and reveled in.

Jacob slumped under my hold and reluctantly phased. I moved off of him and he slumped against me, breaking into a full on sobs, tears streaming down his face. I stroked his cheek and ran my fingers through his silky, cropped hair, humming the same melody that Esme had soothed me with while I slept.

"Jacob Black, you reek," I said playfully.

"Isabella Swan, you do, too," he retorted, looking up at me with a weak smile.

"Jake, please don't be furious at the Cullens for breaking the treaty. They gifted me a second chance. I'm dead, love. Please do the right thing and grieve my death, then let me go. Aiyanna—our daughter needs you so much! You're her mother and father now. I can no longer be in her life any longer. It's too dangerous for her to know about my nature. There are far more dangerous vampires in this world and you must protect her from them. If some day she phases, then fill her in and call me. I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

"All I want to know is why you came barreling in here like the Calvary? We could've had a civilized conversation about the treaty. The Cullens are decent and reasonable individuals, regardless of their nature. Were you really going to kill me?"

"It was expected of me. I'm the Chief, Bells, and those damned bloodsuckers infected you."

"I call bull-shit. I saw you hesitate after you bit me, which hurt like hell, so you know. Obviously, you've gone soft. Trust me though. After you tore into my arm, I was fighting with my basic nature not to rip your dang head off. It's an instinctual thing. Kind of like the overwhelming urge to rip me to shreds." We laughed loudly. "Maybe you should put your pants back on before everyone wakes up. You'll make everyone jealous."

"Sure, sure, Bells. You just want me to put them back on so you're not tempted to ravish me."

I jumped up to my feet and held out my hand, shaking my head. He took it gratefully, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. "I would be tempted…well, if you didn't smell like wet dog!"

"How am I supposed to let you go, Bells? I still love you!"

"You'll figure it out."


	16. Much To Do About Anna

AN: Sorry about the large delay in posting. I had a bit of writer's block, so like an idiot, I started a couple of new stories that were floating around in my mind. *Swoon Emmett and Garrett!* Then, I became very ill and was forced to undergo surgery on Thursday. So, all in all, it wasn't exactly a fun week for me. But here's chapter 16. I'm sorry it's short, but hey, at least I posted. LOL

Enjoy~Jamie

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 16- Much to do about Anna_**

**_Bella_**

* * *

_"How am I supposed to let you go, Bells? I still love you!"_

_"You'll figure it out."_

*~*~ASL~*~*

* * *

I took a cursory look around the grounds and gasped, shocked by the carnage that I had caused. No one was truly injured or killed, yet looking at their contorted bodies lying around the courtyard, pained me. None of these people deserved to be subjected to my power. Up till now, I felt justified for staving the inevitable loss of life, but I hated the fact that I was forced to resort to using my power. It was unstable, unpredictable, and truly unnatural for one person to possess such a gift— or rather curse. I only hoped that those individuals at my feet would forgive me for issuing the stay of execution in such a manner.

The last two weeks had truly tested my humanity—or rather, what was left of it. Being a vampire was hard enough, but trying to live decently in the face of such evil, was even more so. My current and former lives were ripping me in two pieces. It would've been better for everyone involved if I had perished out there on those rocks. But, because I was saved, in a matter of speaking, I was now tied to two men. My former life had been rich with love, resulting in a beautiful child—my child, the lovely, dark-haired beauty who has my eyes. My new life had the same promises of love. Yet, I would always be torn between the two. Everything was all so confusing. And then to add to my pressure, I had no idea how to suppress an inevitable confrontation between the two men who claimed to have a hold on me.

Clasping our hands together, we made our way towards the house. The temperature difference in our skin unnerved me slightly, and I shuddered. We gazed at each other with matching sorrow in our eyes. Life was never supposed to be like this. Jake and I were supposed to live together in unity for the rest of our lives. I always knew that he had the propensity to live longer than me, considering his supernatural genes, but I had made my peace with that. Our love was strong enough to weather those uncertainties. Yet, a new uncertainty had permanently wedged itself between us, wrenching us apart at a cellular level and breaking our eternal union.

Even though we were no longer _spiritually _bonded, it was nearly impossible for me to bury the love that I felt for the tall, broad, raven-haired man before me. By nature, vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. The very hatred our species felt towards each other was imbedded in our DNA. But I couldn't hate the person who had hung the moon and stars, regardless of what our natures dictated of me.

I thought of my earlier words and a lump formed in my throat. Playing off Jacob's personal pain, even if I only intended for him to move forward, was almost deplorable. Admittedly, I had said the phrase with the best of intentions. However, as soon as those four little words crossed my lips, I had regretted them. I had brandished them like my own personal dagger, skillfully wielding my response like a master swordsman, cruelly plunging it into to Jacob heart. The wound appeared to have had the same effect on me, though, and I felt their intensity as I spoke them.

"I'll figure it out?" Jacob mocked. "What kind of hokey response was that, Bells?"

"A carefully constructed and highly thought out…aw, hell!" I threw my hands up in response. "Its crap, babe! I wasn't thinking. I just…I just don't know how to handle all this, and I thought by giving you a clean break, I was doing you a favor. "

The two of us stopped at the foot of the stairs and took a seat. I slumped against his heated body, mentally weary from the events earlier and those to come. I fixed my eyes on the ground, unwilling to look into my former lover's eyes. I didn't want to look into those chocolate depths and feel the guilt that I knew would engulf me.

Jake grasped my chin and turned it towards him, reading the sadness that loomed in my own depths. He closed his eyes and shook his head, interpreting my reserve as rejection. If only he knew the real reason behind my sadness. _How do I tell him?_

"Bells, those bloodsuckers could never sever my love for you. Just because your heart stopped beating, doesn't mean that I stopped caring. Sure, I came here for revenge and believed I could liberate your soul by destroying everyone here. But once I experienced your memories, I knew that my Bella had not left me."

I bit the bottom of my lip tightly between my teeth, tasting the acrid liquid that seeped out of the wound. "Jake…" I implored. "There's something more you need to know, and I don't know how to tell you."

Jake reached up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I'm sure that I can handle whatever has happened. I mean look at us…" He motioned between the two of us. "…werewolves and vampires don't typically take the time to converse. I'm sure I can accept your death, I can accept anything else."

_I'm not so sure._

"Did you know that vampires have their own form of imprinting?" Jake's eyes grew wide with realization, hands clenching at his side. "When I opened my eyes to my new, I felt so lost and all alone. Finding out you're an evil, bloodthirsty demon can make anyone have a bad day. Of course, it didn't help that I had no memories of my human life. Then…bam! Another bond replaced the one that I had with you. Someone else had unwillingly staked a claim to my heart. Ugh! The sick thing is that I don't want to fight it. Two weeks ago you and I were…damn it! I'm so sorry, Jake." I grabbed my hair and yanked on it, confusion and anger swirling around in my brain.

Jake laughed sardonically, wiping an angry tear from his cheek. He pulled me back into the safely of him arms, stroking my hair almost lovingly. This was definitely not the response that I would've anticipated at the beginning of our conversation. "That is sort of messed up, Bells. So…what? This guy sinks his fangs into you and you're supposed to be all eternally enchanted by him? Those vamps have some sick voodoo mind shit happening in their rotting brains." Jake taps himself on the temple.

"Apparently not. Edward isn't the only vampire who _sunk_ his fangs into me. The leader, Carlisle, did as well, and I don't have a _sick voodoo mind bond_ with him."

Jake shook his head and scoffed. "I can't say I like it. Honestly, I hate it, Bells. Really, really hate it. But, it's not like you begged them to fang rape you. And you do have an eternity…" He broke off mid thought.

My eyes flew to his and I pulled myself upright. "_Fang rape?_ Oh, Jake! That's a good one."

I broke into a huge fit of giggles, laughing so hard that my bell-like voice echoed across the courtyard. I had to stop and brace my hands on my thighs, gasping for air when none was needed. _Fang rape?_ God, I missed Jacob's easy-breezy personality. Our life had been almost perfect—our love seemed infallible. Sadly, he was no longer _mine_. _Stupid vampire imprinting!_

Jake grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me into chest. "Alright, Bells. I just can't help my curiosity. It's not everyday that your beloved jumps species. Can you turn in a bat?" he quarried, a cocky smile pulling at his lips.

I looked up into his face and smiled, trying desperately to stave of the laughter. "That's so cliché, Jake—a very Hollywood stereotype of my kind. But to answer your question, vampires cannot turn into bats. Due to our anatomy and cellular make up, our bodies will never change. Therefore, I will definitely not be shape shifting in the near future.

"Okay, okay. It's not like I've conversed with many vampires. Usually, the just of our conversation is one-sided. Usually they're begging and pleading for mercy.

"I'm glad you can't shape shift. I don't want a cute fuzzy, vampire bat buzzing around my head while I'm outside with Anna. I already know that vampires don't sleep, but how 'bout garlic and crosses?" I raised my eyebrows and shook my head, making a disgusted sound in the back of my throat. "Hey, Bells. You have to admit that's a legitimate question."

I slapped my forehead and sighed loudly, slouching across his chest. "Jacob Black! That's about as ridiculous as a windshield wiper on a goat's ass, I swear. Hmmm…okay. I'll play along just this once. Garlic goes great with mountain lions and..." I fished cross out of my blouse, unhooked it from around my neck, and laid the golden necklace in palm of his, curling his fingers around the trinket. "…crosses are a nice reminder of blessings and hope."

Jacob's eyes grew wide and misty as he gazed at the golden symbol. "Bells, your granny gave you that necklace before she died."

"Aiyanna should have it. Tell her that it was the only thing that you were able to recover from the crash. Of course, this conversation should happen years from now. I'm not sure if she's quite comprehended that I'm not returning home."

"I'll guard this with my life, and I'll give it to her when she's older. I promise, Bells."

Speaking of my daughter, I had a sudden epiphany. I pulled out of his grasp and gazed intently into his lovely, dark eyes. "I want to see her—say goodbye, at least."

Jake's brows furrowed slightly. "Bells, that doesn't seem like a very good idea—"

I cut him off, too excited to listen to his needless concern—or what I perceived as needless. "She's my baby! I would never harm her. Jacob Ephraim Black! I have to see her one last time. When you carry and grow a human inside of you for nine months, you'll understand the bond between a mother and child."

"How will I keep this from everybody? When she sees you she's going to freak out and tell everyone she knows." Jake made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "If you remember correctly, you're supposed to be dead. We're holding the funeral tomorrow."

I was practically bouncing with joy. "This will be the best time to show up—after the funeral. The Quileutes have so many legends and rituals to contact the dead. Would it hurt anything to make something up? Nobody will know. Tell Anna that my spirit came to you in a vision and asked you to take her to the meadow."

"I'm still uneasy about this idea, Bells. You're a vampire—a newborn vampire, at that. You might hurt—"

I cut him off again, but this time with a growl. "Haven't we already established that I won't hurt her? I'll bring Rosalie with me. She's the blonde, perfect Barbie. If anyone can pull it off being an angel, it's her."

Jacob rubbed his shoulders furiously and chuckled, eyes alight with amusement. "Vampire, angel Barbie? You think I can market that to Mattel?"

I rolled my eyes, and once again, sunk against Jake. "Sure. Right after I market her friend, werewolf, Leah."

"God, Bells, even in death you can twist my heartstrings and make me do what you want!" Jake grasped his chest and sighed mournfully.

"Make sure to take pictures, Jake. Lots of them. It's not everyday that you get to see what your funeral looks like."

"God, woman! Jesus, when did you become a masochist!"

I looked up into his eyes and smiled wryly. "Two weeks ago."


	17. Author's Note

So, I'm certain this isn't what you hoped for when you saw an update for this story after like forever. It's been like 5 weeks (I know!) but I was having serious writer's block. quite honestly, I hate the last 2 or three chapters with a passion and unless I tweak it a bit, I won't finish it. (And I hate people who don't finish stuff.) Bella was a total bitch to Jacob and Edward and I was displeased over all with my words. I'm currently working on a One Shot for A Stolen Life about Jake/Bella's last day together called 'Eclipse of the Heart'. Please add me as an author so you get an alert when I add this extra! I'm almost done with that, so that little tid-bit will change aspects of chapters 13-16. When I upload again, the new chapters will be similar but with noticeable differences. I'll leave this note up for a couple of days and erase those chapters. I just wanted to let you know. See you soon! Can't wait to resurrect this story and get it back on track!

See you soon!

~Jamie


End file.
